Amy Rose in The High School Years
by Charmy Electra
Summary: Amy Rose finds out that High School is not everything she thought it would be. The scene takes place in Japan and this is done as an Anime series.
1. Chapter 1 What could go wrong?

**Hey there...thank you for taking the time to read my new story. I love anime and decided it would be fun to write an anime series starring the Sonic characters. I thought it would be fun to put them in high school. I did have to change a few ages to make it work. This story takes place in Japan and in Japan...school starts the first week of April when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. Here I have given them all real names but still use their Sonic names as nicknames. And the star of our show is none other than Amy Rose. I hope you will all enjoy this story called:**

**AMY ROSE **

**In**

**THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"High School...how bad can it be?"**

It was the first week of April and Amy was in her room trying on uniforms. "What do you think of this one Cream?" she asked her best friend Creamella. Everyone called her Cream for short.

Cream smiled, "That one's pretty too."

Amy groaned, "That's what you've said about the last ten I've tried on."

Cream tilted her head, "Well...they're all pretty. What's the big deal anyways? A uniform is a uniform."

Amy gasped trying on a sailor top and pleated skirt. "What's the big deal? It's just the most important day of my life. I'm fourteen now and tomorrow I start high school. High school Cream...with big kids! I need to make a good impression."

Cream frowned, "Don't remind me...middle school won't be the same without you." She hugged a pillow.

Amy smiled, "You'll be fine. Besides, Miles will still be there." she decided on going with the first uniform she tried on; a white sailor blouse with a navy vest and a pleated navy skirt.

Cream nodded, "I know, but only for one more year...then I'll be in middle school all by myself."

Amy spun around in her new dress in front of the mirror. "Yes...this uniform will be perfect. Do you think it makes me look older?"

Cream looked at her, "Uh...do you want it to make you look older?"

Amy smiled, "Of course I do...I'm a high school student now!"

Cream shrugged, "Okay then...it makes you look older." she smiled.

Amy studied her face, "I need some makeup."

Cream looked at her, "What do you need makeup for?"

Amy turned to look at her friend; she put her hands on her hips, "BECAUSE I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW!"

Cream blinked, "Oh...okay. My mom says only girls who want to attract boys wear makeup."

Amy blushed, "Err...what makes you think I want to attract boys?"

Cream shrugged, "Because you wanted to wear makeup. Hey...speaking of boys...don't Nikki and Eugene go to that school?"

Amy blushed more, "Uh...I think so...why?"

Cream smiled, "Didn't you have a crush on him in the sixth grade?"

Amy's face grew even redder, "Who?"

Cream smiled, "Nikki!"

Amy sweat dropped, "Uh...it's getting late and uh...I have to get up early for school tomorrow so...see you later!" she rushed Cream out of her room and towards the front door.

Cream barely had enough time to grab her chao coin purse before getting pushed out the front door. "Oh okay...see you tomorrow after school."

Amy closed the door and hurried upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. She set her alarm, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and hair before climbing into bed. "Nikki...hmmm...I wonder if he remembers me..." she soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the alarm went off. Amy woke up yawning then remembered, "Oh yeah...today is the first day of school." She quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror adjusting her matching headband, "Today's the big day Amy Rose..." she told herself before running downstairs, eating breakfast, grabbing her backpack and heading out the front door.

She began walking the three blocks to her school. "I hope I make some friends..." she thought as she finally reached the school parking lot.

A kid on a motorbike pulled into the parking lot almost hitting her. "Hey!" Amy cried out as she jumped out of the way, "Why don't you look where you're going you maniac!"

The kid parked his bike and removed his helmet revealing his black and red striped spiked hair. He wore his uniform jacket tied around his waist. He had cut the sleeves off his shirt. He got off his bike and walked up to her.

Amy looked up at him, 'Oh gosh...he's so tall.' She thought to herself. She swallowed nervously but held her ground, her hands on her hips.

He glared down at her through his dark shades, "What are you doing here kid? You lost or something?"

Amy sputtered, "K...K...Kid? I'm fourteen and I go here!"

He gave her the once over, "Really...could have fooled me." He slid his shades down a bit off his nose and glared into her green eyes. She looked back into his dark mysterious red eyes. She gulped and quickly looked away. He smirked and slid his shades back into place. "Better watch it kid...this ain't elementary school..."

Amy's face grew red but she kept her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know...I graduated from middle school last year!"

He laughed and patted her on the top of her head, "Such spunk for a little girl. Well that's good cuz you'll need it here." He smiled, "What's your name?"

Amy swallowed, "A...Amy...Amy Rose."

"Well Amy Rose...the name's Sean but everyone here calls me Shadow." he locked his bike and grabbed his helmet.

Amy looked up at him, "Shadow...why do they call you that?"

Shadow smirked and leaned over her, "Let's just say...I know how to stay in the shadows when troubles afoot. And if I were you..." he peered down at her and whispered in her ear, "I'd do the same thing." With that he left quickly on his heelys.

Amy blushed and shook a bit from her encounter with him, "Whoa...that guys' scary. I hope I don't run into him again." 'Those eyes...' she thought, 'so dark...so mysterious...' she looked at the front gate, "I sure wish Cream was here with me..." she looked at the school before her, "High School...how bad can it be?" she took a deep breath and entered the school grounds.

**Sakura Academy**

Once inside she took a look around, "Wow...this place is much bigger than middle school. How am I supposed to not get lost around here?" She looked down at a sheet of paper with her locker number on it, "Let's see here...locker number 839. 839? Where the heck is that?" She began walking down a long hallway full of lockers, "359...405...559...GAW...it's all the way down at the end!" she groaned and kept walking.

When she finally found it, she tried the combination. "Let's see...25...6...32." After several minutes struggling to get her locker open, it finally opened, "Ugh...why do we need lockers anyways? We didn't have them at my last school."

"Oh? What school was that?" asked a deep voice. Amy looked up to see a tall girl with whitish blond hair. She had pretty blue eyes and wore blue eye shadow and had long black eyelashes. The girl was leaning on the lockers.

Amy smiled nervously, "Uhm...E...East Middle School..."

The girl smiled sweetly, "East Middle School? Say...I went to that school..."

Amy smiled weakly, "You did?"

The girl smirked; "Yeah...when I was a baby..." she tipped her head back and laughed. Two girls with her laughed too.

Amy's face reddened.

The girl admired Amy's outfit, "Wow...cute dress...I bet you'll have all the boys looking at you." the girls' friends giggled.

Amy blushed more, "I...uh...I..." she looked at the uniform the girl had on. Her jacket was open revealing a very tight white blouse that showed off her full figure. 'Wow...she looks so grown up.' she thought then looked down at her own dress. She looked like a little girl in comparison.

The girl laughed again. One of her friends shook her head, "Oh Rouge, you're so mean. Come on...we'd better get to class. We don't want to get detention the first day of school."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Yes mother..." she smiled down at Amy, and "See you around freshman..." she laughed again as the three older girls walked away.

Amy watched them leave. She sighed heavily falling against her locker, 'What kind of school is this?' she thought to herself, 'I've never met anyone like her or Shadow before. They both acted so...so...' just then a bell rang. "Oh no..."

She quickly looked at her class schedule, "English, room 101." she began walking down the hallway quickly looking right to left. "101...101...oh man..." she began to panic as she watched kids walk faster to their classes."Oh why did that stupid girl have to waste my time like that?" she began walking faster up one hallway and down another, "Where am I?" she picked up her pace panicking more as she rushed around a corner.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" WHAM! Before she knew it, she was sitting on the ground, her backpack knocked off her back and laying a few feet away. The wind was knocked out of her for a few moments and she couldn't speak. A kid with long red dreadlocks stood over her, "Hey! What the f*&% is wrong with you kid...are you f*&%$n blind or something?"

Amy looked up and found angry purple eyes staring down at her, "I...I...uh...um..." she stumbled for words.

"Oh..." he said, "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were f*&%$n stupid too! If you make me late on the first day of school...I'll pulverize you!" he shook a fist at her.

Amy blinked hard fighting back tears.

He glared down at her and actually growled; "They don't call me Knuckles for nothing." he began cracking his knuckles.

Amy cowered before him, 'oh no...what do I do?' she thought to herself. Just then she heard that girl she had met earlier.

"Hey Knuckies..." Rouge said, "I see you've met the freshman here...pretty little thing aint she..." Rouge and her friends laughed.

Amy wished for the ground to open and swallow her up.

Knuckles growled, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? It's Knuckles...KNUCKLES!"

Rouge laughed and tugged on one of his dreads, "Oh Knuckies...you're such a hot head." she looked down at Amy and winked at her, "See...I told you all the boys would notice you."

Amy blushed and sat there, too shocked to say anything.

Rouge laughed at this and began walking away calling over her shoulder, "Well...see you around...Knuckies..."

Knuckles ran after her, "It's Knuckles you batty girl...KNUCKLES!"

Amy watched them leave. She blinked hard but couldn't stop the tears from coming. She hugged her knees, buried her face in them and began to cry.

A figure with blue spiked hair knelt down beside her, "Hey...are you alright?"

Amy looked up into emerald green eyes, "Please...j. leave me alone." she stuttered after finding her voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

He held out a hand to help her up. "But I just want to help you."

Amy looked at his hand then looked at his face.

"It's alright...I don't bite." He smiled warmly at her. She looked back at his hand then cautiously took it. After he helped her up he picked up her backpack, dusted it off and handed it to her. "You're new here aren't you...?"

Amy nodded, "T...today is my first day. Sniff...I'm...I'm a freshman."

He smiled, "freshman huh? Heh heh...I remember my first year. So, what's your name?"

Amy swallowed blushing a bit, "Amy...Amy Rose."

"Amy huh? Well...nice to meet you Amy." he shook her hand, "My friends call me Sonic cuz I'm the fastest runner at this school. What's your first class?"

Amy felt a bit dazed, "Uhm...English, room 101."

Sonic smiled, "Ah...you have Mr. Spits. I'll walk you there so you don't get lost."

Amy smiled weakly, "Th...Thank you...Sonic." she walked next to him wondering if she was going to make it through the first day.

Sonic continued talking but her mind was miles away. "I wasn't always the fastest you know...I used to be pretty slow. But I woke up early every morning and trained very hard to get to be number one on my track team. Well...here we are, room 101."

"Thank you again..." Amy said still a bit shaken up.

"Hey...no problem." Sonic smiled giving her thumbs up. "Well...see you later Ames...I hope you enjoy your first day." he began walking away.

'Ames?' She thought as she waved, "Thanks again." she began to enter her classroom.

"Oh...heads up," he called back, "hope you packed an umbrella." Sonic said before taking off around the corner.

Amy watched him leave, "Umbrella?" she shrugged and went to find an empty seat. She sat down next to a big kid with purple hair.

A man with a polka dotted tie began to write his name on the board, "Good morning class, my name is Mr. Spittsgerald." Spit shot of his mouth when he said his name. Amy understood now why Sonic mentioned the umbrella. She giggled to herself. The teacher approached the kid with the purple hair, "Do you think we can pass my class this year Lenny?"

Lenny smiled, "I have to...my dad said I can't play on the football team this year if I don't."

The teacher nodded then went back up to the front. He wrote some words on the board, "Today we're going to write some sentences using the words (he spoke in English) there, their, and they're."

Amy looked at Lenny, 'Wow...he looks bigger than the rest of the kids in here. I hope I don't have trouble with him too.'

As she thought this, Lenny looked at her. She blushed and looked up at the board. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "English is sure a confusing language. Why do they have so many words that sound the same?" he leaned back and began scribbling on his paper.

Amy looked at him, 'He's big but he doesn't look scary...maybe we could be friends.' she smiled and began writing the sentences.

After class she gathered her stuff and left. She looked down the hallway as she walked hoping she could see Sonic again. "He seemed really nice."

"Who seemed really nice?" said a familiar voice.

Amy looked up to see Lenny walking next to her. She blushed madly, "Oh...just a boy I met. He said his friends call him Sonic."

Lenny was looking at his class schedule, "Oh...you mean Nikki? Yeah...he's a pretty nice guy. You know he's the only one who doesn't make fun of me for being slow."

Amy gasped, "That was Nikki?" 'I can't believe I didn't recognize him,' she thought, 'or he not recognizing me for that matter. Guess I must have been pretty invisible in Middle school. Well I definitely don't seem to be invisible here.' she groaned.

Lenny looked down at her, "You okay Amy? You've been mumbling to yourself. What class do you have next?"

Amy looked at her schedule, "Basic Algebra, room 315."

Lenny smiled, "I had that class last year, and it's just down the hall. Well...here's my class. See you around Amy."

Amy smiled, "See you Lenny." she began walking away.

He called back to her, "Oh Amy? Just call me Big...everybody else does." he entered his class.

Amy waved, "Alright, see you around Big." she smiled and walked down the hall towards her next class.

The next few classes she was able to find with little problem. Soon the bell rang for lunch. "Lunch time...finally...I was starving." she left her class and went to her locker to remove her lunch box. She pulled it out and closed her locker. "Now where is the lunch area?" She finally found it and walked over to look for an empty table. They were all pretty much full. She groaned, 'I sure wish Cream was here. We always had lunch together.'

She saw Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles and a guy with silver hair at one table. A pretty girl with her long purple hair in a ponytail walked up to the table and sat down. They all seemed friendly towards her, especially the kid with silver hair.

Amy noticed Big was sitting at a table by himself so she began to walk over to him when the white haired girl began waving at her, "Hey there...freshman...over here!" Amy looked over and saw Rouge and the two girls she was with earlier sitting at a table. Rouge patted a seat next to her.

Amy hesitated for a moment, 'Oh what does she want now?' she thought then walked over to her table. "Yes...what is it?" she asked cautiously.

Rouge smiled sweetly, "Well I saw you enter and look around for a place to sit and I thought to myself...awww...poor thing has no one to sit with so I told my friends here that you must come sit with us. Didn't I girls..."

A girl with long wavy hair nodded, "Yes she did." the other one was too busy looking at herself in a pocket mirror to even bother looking up.

Rouge looked up at Amy, "Come on...sit with us..."

Amy sighed under her breath, 'What do I do? Do I really want to sit with these girls?' her stomach rumbled and she decided she would just sit with them so she could eat her lunch. Then she would politely excuse herself and leave. "Alright." she forced herself to smile and then sat down.

Rouge smiled, "I'm Rouge, and this is Wave and Fiona..."

Amy opened up her lunch box, "My name is Amy, nice to meet you." 'Maybe they're not so bad after all.' she thought as she began to eat.

Shadow and Knuckles began to argue over something. Amy looked over at their table and found herself staring at Sonic. 'I can't believe how much he's changed over the past two years.' she thought smiling a bit, 'He looks so much older and more mature. No wonder I didn't recognize him.'

Rouge looked over at where Amy was staring, "Ohhhh...our little freshman has a crush on a junior. And not just any junior...those are the most popular boys at school. So...which one is it huh? Doesn't matter...they would never be interested in a little girl like you. Too bad." she laughed and went back to eating.

Amy blushed and looked down at her food, 'Why does she have to say such mean things? I've never done anything to her. In fact...we just met today.' She stood up.

Rouge looked up at her, "Hey...what's wrong? I was only speaking the truth. They never go out with freshmen...even when they were freshmen. Besides...Silver already has a girlfriend. See that girl sitting with them? That's Blaze. She better not catch you looking at her guy if you know what I mean. Of course...I could have any guy at that table." she stuck out her chest more and pouted her lips. "In fact," she winked at her, "I already have."

Amy felt like she wanted to throw up, "I...I don't feel so good. I think I need some fresh air." she quickly grabbed her lunchbox and left the lunch area.

She quickly found a tree, leaned against it and began taking deep breaths, "My first day of high school and I already hate it." she sunk down to the ground and just sat there staring off into space for what seemed like forever, "How can I possibly compete with a girl like that or any girls I've seen here. They all seem so...so..."

"So... what?" came a gentle voice.

Amy looked up and found Blaze staring down at her. She had the prettiest golden specked eyes Amy had ever seen. 'Oh no...' Amy trembled, 'I hope she doesn't think I was staring at her boyfriend.'

Blaze smiled and knelt down beside her, "I saw you sitting with the terrible trio. And I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable they were making you. Is this your first year here at Sakura Academy?"

"Yes...I...I'm a freshman." Amy nodded.

Blaze held out her hand and helped Amy up, "My name is Elise...but everyone here calls me Blaze. What's yours?"

Amy blinked hoping Blaze wasn't just pretending to be nice, "Amy..." she admired Blaze's perfect manicure.

Blaze tilted her head to one side, "Well nice to meet you Amy. And don't let those three get to you."

Amy blushed some, "I'll try not to."

The bell rang and Amy jumped a bit. Blaze giggled and patted Amy on the back, "And don't be so jittery. Well...see you around Amy. And tomorrow...you come have lunch with us alright?" She waved and turned around just as Silver walked up to her. He took her hand and they walked away.

Amy watched them leave. She sighed heavily and decided to do her best to avoid Rouge for the rest of the school year.

"Or at least for the rest of today anyways." she mumbled as she went off to her next class.

When the final bell of the day rang, Amy felt exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home and take off her uniform and soak in a nice warm bath. She quickly went to her locker, grabbed her lunch box and headed for the front gate. She groaned when she saw Rouge and her friends standing by the gate. 'Maybe if I don't look at her she won't notice me.' she thought and kept looking straight ahead.

"Well well...if it isn't the freshman..." Rouge smirked stopping her. "We're going to have lots of fun together tomorrow aren't we girls." Wave and Fiona laughed.

Amy's face grew red and she growled under her breath, she walked right up to Rouge and looked at her dead in the eye, "Look here..." she started unable to stop herself, "I am not going to put up with none of your bullshit. So I want you to leave me the f*&%$ alone do you understand?" with that she turned around on her heel and walked quickly away. He heart was racing as she felt her face heat up, 'oh god oh god what did I do...what did I do...' she was afraid to turn around to look.

It wasn't until she was down the block and around the corner that she slowed down. "Why did I have to say that for? That wasn't like me at all..." She jumped off the curve to cross the street and almost stepped into a pot hole full of muddy water, "Whoa...that was a close one." She sighed with relief just as a car came whizzing around the corner and right into the pothole sending water and mud all over her. "NOOOOOOO!" she cried out. She could hear familiar laughing coming from the car as it zoomed away.

Amy closed her eyes and just let the tears come. She lowered her head and kept walking, "Now it is official...high school totally sucks."

Just then another car came down the road, as it came close to Amy it honked. Amy didn't even bother to look up. The horn honked again. Amy grew angry again and turned around quickly, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?"

The car slowed down and the window rolled down, "Hey I'm sorry...I was just trying to get your attention. But I'll leave you alone if you want."

Amy gasped; the driver of the car was none other than... Sonic. "Nikki...err I mean...Sonic." she walked up to the car, "I'm sorry...I've just been having a pretty bad day."

Sonic looked at her, "Was it raining?"

Amy looked down at her wet muddy self and felt like she was going to die, "N...No..."

Sonic smiled and stopped the car, "Can I offer you a ride?"

Amy couldn't believe her luck. "I'll get your car wet and muddy."

Sonic shrugged, "Eh...I had planned on washing my car anyways. Hop in."

Amy took a deep breath to try to calm her beating heart and opened the door and got in. She closed the door and held her backpack on her lap. 'I hope he doesn't try anything.' she thought as he put the car in gear and traveled down the street.

They drove for a while in silence before he asked about her last school, "Really? Hey! I went to that school too. And so did Knuckles...heh heh...what a small world. So where is your house?"

Amy gave him the address and began thinking of her first day. 'Wow...what a day I've had and here I am getting a ride home from one of the cutest guys in school and I happen to be a total mess.' she groaned silently.

When they finally arrived, Sonic stopped the car and smiled at her, "Well...I'm sure tomorrow will be better for you. It was nice meeting you Amy."

Amy stared at him, 'oh god...is he going to try to kiss me?' she trembled and blushed a bit from the thought. But he just sat there smiling. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, "It was uh...nice meeting you too Sonic." she got out and closed the door, "And thanks for the ride."

Sonic gave her thumbs up, "Don't mention it. See you tomorrow." with that he drove out of sight.

Amy stood there for a moment dazed before turning around and walking to her house. She entered it and dropped her backpack on the floor, "Wow...I can't wait to call Cream and tell her how horrible high school is." she went to her room and picked up her phone. She stared at the phone for a second as she thought of Sonic, "but then again..." she smiled, "Maybe high school isn't that bad after all." she plopped on her bed and called her friend.

Cream's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

Amy put a hand on her head, "Cream? It's Amy...you will not believe the day I had."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Embarrassing trip home

**Seems like Amy survived the first day of school. So all her troubles are behind her right? Let's find out in the next chapter of:**

**AMY ROSE**

**IN**

**THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS**

**Chapter 2**

"**The Embarrassing Trip Home"**

Amy woke up the next morning dreading the day. She groaned and hid her head under a pillow, "Why me….why does this have to happen to me?" She crawled out of bed and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I'm two years older than Cream yet I don't look much older...

She looked at her chest and thought of Rouge, "I wish they were as big as hers."

She grabbed some tube socks out of her drawer and stuffed them under her bra.

She looked in the mirror, "Not bad...but I should have thought of that yesterday." She groaned and removed them, tossing them back in her drawer. She sighed and went downstairs, ate breakfast, grabbed her backpack and opened the front door.

She saw Cream standing on her porch with a worried look on her face, "Cream… what's wrong?"

Cream was twisting one of her ponytails, "Cheese is gone and I can't find him anywhere!"

Amy looked at her watch, she wanted to leave early to hopefully avoid running into Shadow again. She sighed, "Ok Cream….where was the last place you saw him?"

"I took him out of his cage this morning to play with before school..." Cream said, "I went to get him a snack and when I came back he was gone. I searched the whole backyard for him but nothing. You have to help me Amy!" Cream looked as if she was going to cry.

Amy sighed, 'Well I guess I can spare a few minutes to help her find her bunny' she thought. "Come on…I'll help you look for him."

They walked to Cream's house and began looking around her backyard. Cream called to him, "Cheese…Cheese…..where are you?"

Amy finally found him; he was stuck in a rose bush. "I FOUND HIM!" She called out. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the bush. "How did you get in there little bunny?" She grabbed hold of him and backed up. Unfortunately, her skirt got caught on a thorn and ripped. "OH NO MY SKIRT!" She undid her skirt, crawled out and stood up.

She handed Cheese back to Cream. Cream took him and smiled, "Thank you Amy, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate in class knowing he was lost." She put him back in his cage.

Amy looked down to examine the damage done to her skirt. She stuck her finger through the hole. She then looked at her watch, "I don't have enough time to go home and change….I better get going." She grabbed her backpack and left quickly waving goodbye to her friend.

As she walked down the street towards her school, she kept looking over her shoulder just in case. She was on the lookout not only for Rouge but for Sonic too. "I hope I get to see Sonic today." She smiled and blushed at the thought.

As she entered the school parking lot, she saw Shadow just getting off his motorbike, 'Oh no….he's here. Well….at least he didn't almost run me over this time.' She thought that maybe she should let him enter first. She slowed down trying to stay behind him, 'please don't turn around please don't turn around.' She thought as he turned to look over his shoulder.

Amy sweat dropped as he stopped walking and waited for her to catch up, "Well well….if it isn't Amy Rose the freshman…"

She swallowed hard. 'He remembered my name?' she walked slowly towards him, not knowing what he would do. 'Maybe if I run really fast, I can run past him.' Thoughts went through her mind wildly.

He smiled as he looked at her. She tried not making eye contact as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm stopping her. Amy held her breath, 'Oh no what does he want?'

She cowered and closed her eyes as he pulled something out of her hair, "What's this? Trying to make a fashion statement?"

She looked to see him holding a piece of the rose bush she had crawled in earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief as he released her, "Oh uh….heh heh...I was uhm...helping a friend earlier find her pet and it had uhm….crawled into a rose bush and…" she trailed off.

He was leering at her with a sly smile. "Looking for a lost pet huh? And I suppose that's how you got that rip in your skirt and those dirty knees…"

Amy looked down and tried to cover them up, "Yes….yes it was. Why are looking at me like that?"

Shadow smirked, "Oh… well… what you do before school is none of _my _business…it's just that…" he whispered in her ear, "I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

Amy gasped and took a couple steps back, her face turning red, "Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow and approached her slowly, "You know….the kind of girl who likes to have a little fun before school… with a boy…"

Amy sweat dropped, "What?…but I would never…I've never even kissed a boy before… I'm still a …" she covered her mouth with her hand quickly. Her face was growing bright red.

Shadow burst out laughing and held his side, "Hahahahahaha….you should have seen your face…hahahahahaha…" His eyes were full of mischief. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared down at her as if studying her, "You know…you're cute for a little girly." He patted the top of her head, "See you around Amy Rose…" with that he was gone on his heels through the gate.

Amy stood there for a moment, her face still the color of crimson, 'What is up with that guy? And why do I allow myself to get so flustered by him?' she wondered as she took a deep breath before entering the front gate.

Amy quickly went to her locker hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone else. She put her lunch box inside, closed her locker, turned around and almost crashed into Rouge.

Rouge smiled, "Wow…déjà vu!"

Amy growled, "What do you want Rouge?"

She smiled, "Amy right? Look…I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday and my friends and I want to apologize."

Amy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

Wave and Fiona both giggled. Rouge continued allowing Amy to pass then walked along next to her, "Yes… you see….being a senior and captain of the cheerleading squad," she said while flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I forget what it was like to be new in a school with no friends.

Amy tried to walk faster, "Right…."

Rouge continued. "I'm serious… I'm really sorry; do you think you could forgive me? I think we could be great friends." She smiled sweetly.

Amy stopped walking and looked at her and her friends long and hard, "I….I don't know…I'll have to think about it." She had reached her classroom.

Rouge nodded, "Take all the time you need, we'll be waiting for you for lunch. Chao!" she waved and the three of them walked away.

Amy watched them leave and sighed heavily before entering her class.

After first period, Big walked along next to her to their next class, "I sure hope I pass English cause I want to graduate this year and help my sofuba(grandparents) on their farm." He smiled down at her.

Amy looked up and smiled at the gentle giant, "I'm sure you will Big, but don't you want to go on to college after you graduate?"

Big looked at her strangely, "Why would I want to do that?"

Amy shrugged, "Well I suppose so that you can get a good job afterwards."

Big smiled, he had a dreamy look on his face, "Naw…..I don't need to worry about a job, I'm going to take over the farm and work there. There is a really pretty lake where I go fishing every summer." He stopped in front of his class, "Well….see you later Amy." He entered.

Amy waved, "See you Big." She kept walking to her next class.

After second and third period, she hurried to her fourth period class, "I'm so glad I took Poetry as my elective, it's the one class I can truly express myself." She entered and sat down just as the bell rang.

Amy opened up her backpack and was pulling out her journal when she heard the teacher speak, "Well well….it's so nice that you would embrace the class with your presence Sean."

'Sean?' Amy thought and looked up, 'oh no…..what is _he_ doing in this class? He wasn't here yesterday?' she lowered her head hoping he wouldn't notice her.

He entered and muttered under his breath, "It's Shadow…"

The teacher nodded, "Yes well, Mr. Shadow…. I'll excuse you from class yesterday since it was the first day of school. Please remove your shades and take the empty seat behind Amy."

Amy sweat dropped, 'What? Did he just say, behind Amy?' she raised her eyes slightly just enough to make out Shadow walking towards her. She quickly looked down, 'Why me? No no no no no no….' she could feel a slight blush and tried to hide her face in her journal.

Shadow removed his shades then sat down at the desk behind her. Amy tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but her heart was racing. She swore she could feel him staring at her. It felt like forever before the bell rang for lunch. When it did she quickly grabbed her backpack and left quickly to her locker.

After she removed her lunchbox from her locker she entered the lunch area. She looked among the trees at all the tables and noticed that they were all taken, 'Maybe I should just eat my lunch on the lawn today,' she thought as she heard someone call her name.

"Amy… Amy… over here!" Blaze called to her from a table with Silver, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

Amy looked over and waved back weakly, 'Well…. I suppose sitting with them will be better than sitting with Rouge and her friends.' She looked over and saw the three girls sitting at a table putting on makeup. Rouge looked up and waved at her. Wave and Fiona looked up and gave Amy cold glares. 'Shadow and Knuckles are scary but those three are even scarier.' She thought as she walked toward Blaze.

Blaze scooted over and patted the bench next to her, "Come sit by me Amy." She smiled.

Amy sat next down next to her and tried to avoid looking at either Shadow or Knuckles. She noticed that Sonic sat right across from her. She was hoping she wouldn't blush.

"We were just talking about the festival next weekend," Blaze explained to Amy.

Amy removed her lunch from her lunch box, "Oh…you mean the Sakura festival?"

Knuckles looked at her as if she had just said that the sky was blue, "Boy you ARE dumb…of course she's talking about the Sakura Festival you idiot!"

"KNUCKLES!" Blaze glared at him.

Knuckles shrugged, "What?" Amy was thinking that maybe she made a mistake sitting with them. She swallowed nervously.

Sonic looked at Amy, "Don't mind him Ames; he's just mad cuz he lost an arm wrestling contest."

Knuckles stood up and slammed his fists on the table, "ONLY CUZ YOU CHEATED!" he glared at Sonic.

Sonic replied calmly taking a bite of his sandwich, "And just how did I do that?"

Knuckles growled through his teeth, "Just when I was about to beat Shadow, you come running up yelling, 'Hey Knuckles guess what? They're serving grape soda today.' GRAPE SODA! You know how much I love grape soda!"

Silver laughed quietly with his hand over his mouth.

Shadow lowered his shades, looked at Knuckles and smirked, "Wouldn't have mattered, I would have beaten you anyways."

Knuckles yelled, "LIAR! SONIC HELPED YOU WIN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Shadow removed his shades, "I don't need his help to beat you Knucklehead."

Knuckles slammed his fists on the table again, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Shadow stoop up, "TAKE WHAT BACK?"

Amy wondered if they'd notice if she just left. She inched her way closer to the edge of the bench. Her heart was beating madly.

Knuckles grabbed Shadow by his shirt, "LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

Shadow laughed, "We are outside you half wit!"

Knuckles was about to slug him when a whistle was blown. "EUGENE….SEAN….THAT WILL BE JUST ENOUGH! Am I going to have trouble with you boys again this year?" a stern voice asked.

Amy looked up and saw a very large man with a bald head and a very bushy mustache. His body was shaped like an egg.

Knuckles released shadow and they both bowed before sitting down, "No Principle Robotnik."

The principle gave the boys a long stern lecture but Amy's mind was miles away. She was busy looking at Knuckles, 'So that's Eugene? Wow….he's changed more than Sonic has. No wonder I didn't recognize him either. And neither one recognized me. Of course I never actually met them before… they were with the popular crowd and I remember wanting so badly to be able to sit with them. Well here I am… not exactly what I had in mind…'

Amy's mind finally came back to the present just as the principle said a few more choice words before walking away.

Once the principle was out of sight, Knuckles stood up and glared at Blaze, "I told you not to invite the freshman to sit with us….she's bad luck."

Blaze stood up and grabbed her trash throwing it away, "She is not! It was your own temper that got you in trouble!"

Knuckles growled showing Amy his teeth, before he stormed off mumbling under his breath. Shadow winked at Amy before taking off after Knuckles.

Blaze turned to leave with Silver then looked over her shoulder at Amy, "Don't mind those two, they're actually pretty cool once you get to know them." She waved before walking off hand in hand with Silver.

'I don't think I want to get to know either one of them….ever.' Amy thought as she picked up her lunch box and threw her trash away.

Sonic threw his trash away at the same time, "Don't let those two scare you Amy, they may seem tough on the outside but deep down…they're not much different than you or I." he said as he walked with her to her next class.

Amy smiled as she looked at him, 'He's so nice….not like Shadow or Knuckles at all. It's hard to believe he's friends with those two.'

Sonic looked at her and smiled, "So…are you going to the Sakura festival next weekend?"

Amy nodded blushing a bit, "Yes, my friend Cream and I go every year. I love it when all the trees are in bloom."

Sonic looked up at the Sakura trees they were walking through, "You know… they named this school after the cherry blossom trees that grow here. There's no academy that I would rather attend."

Amy nodded, "I know….I couldn't wait to attend this school. My friends and I would walk by on the weekends and dream of the day we could be high school students." She giggled at the fond memory then her face turned to a frown with memories of her first two days of it.

"Not having a good start huh?" Sonic asked as they reached her fifth period.

Amy stopped in front of her class and shook her head, "No not really….it's not like elementary or middle school at all. Kids seem so much…older here." She sighed heavily not knowing why she was telling him this, "I just want to….you know…fit in, be like everyone else." She looked down at her feet and fought to hold back tears.

Sonic took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she could look into his eyes, "Hey…." He looked down at her and spoke in a gentle voice, "You'll be fine. Just be yourself…and don't try to be like anyone else… or you'll be fake..."

Her legs felt wobbly as she gazed into his eyes, 'Oh wow… he's got such pretty eyes…'

Sonic smiled as he continued, "But if you're true to yourself….your real friends will like you no matter what. Okay?"

Amy nodded slowly; "Okay…" a slight blush began forming on her cheeks.

Sonic noticed and let go. He rubbed the back of his head, "Heh heh good." They stood there in silence for a minute before Sonic spoke again, "Well… see you around Ames." He gave her thumbs up before taking off around the building.

Amy watched him leave while waving slowly, "Bye…Sonic…" she said with a dazed look in her eyes. She felt as if she floated into her classroom, 'be true to yourself….be true to yourself...' She repeated his words over and over during her fifth period class.

After class she made her way across the lawn to the gym for P.E. "I'm so glad I have P.E. last so I don't have to sit in class all sweaty." She was also very glad that school was almost over for the day.

After she changed into her P.E. clothes, her locker door slammed shut. She looked up to see the terrible trio standing over her. "So…little miss snooty thinks she's too good to sit with us for lunch huh?"

Amy looked up at them, "Huh?"

Rouge snarled, "What I don't understand is how a little freshman like you gets to sit with the most popular juniors at Sakura Academy? If anyone should be sitting with them…it should be me! After all….I've been with all the guys there…"

Amy looked at her, 'this girl is really getting on my nerves…' she thought before standing up, "I...I hardly doubt that. Maybe Shadow and Knuckles…but I could never see Sonic wanting to be with someone like you."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "So….the freshman has a crush on Sonic huh?" she threw her head back and laughed, "Well too bad…. Cuz he already has a girlfriend."

Amy blinked, "He…he does?"

Rouge smiled, "Yes he does…and her name is Sally. They dated last year but when her family suddenly came into a lot of money, they shipped her off to a very elite private school up in the valley." She noticed Amy's frown and continued, "Of course….even if he didn't have a girlfriend…he wouldn't give you a second glance. He only likes girls who actually fill out their clothes if you know what I mean." She arched her back and made a pose showing off her very curvaceous body.

Amy glared at her and put her hands on her hips, she gave her a look of disgust, "Well I suppose after graduation you can always get a job in the porn business." She smirked as her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Why you little…" Rouge raised her hand as if to slap her.

"ANGELICA! WHAT ARE THE THREE OF YOU DOING IN HERE?" the coach yelled.

Amy looked at Rouge, 'Angelica? Well….she's definitely no angel…' she thought.

"You know this locker area is for lower classmen only. Now I want you three to go out and run five laps." the coach demanded.

Rouge leaned close to Amy and whispered, "This isn't over..."

"NOW!" the coach blew her whistle and the three girls left out the back door.

Amy had to run a lap, do some exercises, then played a sweaty game of volleyball. Soon it was time to go back in and shower. She followed everyone back inside. Everyone removed their clothes and began showering. Amy was a little shy about taking a shower in front of everyone so she decided to wait till everyone was done first. She took her time removing her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel.

She nervously removed her towel and stepped into the showers. The water felt so good that she closed her eyes and took her time letting the water fall on her face. She ran her hands through her hair letting all the tension of the day wash away down the drain. She washed her hair and body forgetting for a moment where she was. When she finally rinsed off and opened her eyes, she noticed she was indeed the last one in the locker room. "I'm the last one here but Ahhhh...I feel great!" she smiled.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked back over to her locker and began drying off. It was then that she noticed her lock broken and hanging on her locker. The smile left her face, "Oh no…." she opened her locker and fear filled her entire body. Her clothes… were gone.

She looked around frantically for them, "Where are they? Who would do this to me? HELLO...HELLO...HAHAHA...JOKE OVER...BRING ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

After a few minutes, she sat down and began to cry. "What am I... supposed to do now?" Just then the last bell of the day rang. "I guess... i'll just have to wait... untill everyone leaves." She cried with her face in her hands. After a while she stopped, wiped her eyes and stood up. "Maybe I can go out the back door. Oh man... even if I make it out of school, how am I going to get home without any clothes? I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

She stood up, wrapped the towel tightly around her and walked to the back door. She opened it and peaked out, "I don't see anyone..." she stepped out, "At least I'm not completely naked..." she said just as the back door closed shut on her towel. She heard a locking sound and gasped, "Oh no...the door locked behind me." she tried to move then noticed she was stuck. "Oh great...just my friggin luck."

She looked around quickly and noticed a trash can. "Maybe...if I run from object to object and hide behind them...i can get home without nobody noticing oh who am I kidding..." she began to cry again then slapped her face, "No more crying Amy...just do what you gota do and hope to God nobody sees you." She took a deap breath and ran from the door to the trash can with her towel staying stuck in the door.

As she was running, she heard someone else running towards her, "Gasp...oh no!" she panicked and dived into the trash can head first. BANG! "...ow..."

Just then, whoever was running, stopped at the trash can. "Ow? Did that trash can just say...ow?" He looked into the trash can and was surprised to see Amy inside of it. "Amy? What the hell are you doing in there? And...are you naked?"

Amy gasped, 'Of all people to find me...' she hugged her knees, "GO AWAY KNUCKLES! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME!"

Knuckles chuckled leaning on the can, "You know...I'm usually the one who dumps kids in the trashcans...who dumped you?"

Amy blushed madly, "JUST GO AWAY!" 'Oh no...what do I do if he tries something?'

Knuckles walked around the trash can, "I am so glad I decided to run a few laps after school today. Now... what to do what to do...hmmm...a man doesn't get in this situation everyday..."

Amy tried to keep herself covered, "I'M GOING TO TELL IF YOU TRY SOMETHING!"

Knuckles looked in, "You know... trash is a good look for you..."

"EEK! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Amy's face was bright red as she covered her chest with her arms.

Knuckles made a face, "Why not? Not like you have anything I'd want to see anyways."

Amy growled, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I'M A NAKED GIRL IN A TRASH CAN! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT?" she covered her mouth quickly, 'Oh God...what am I saying?'

"Hey, great idea!" he pulled out his phone, "Damn...battery dead." he stuck his head in the trashcan, "Too bad Amy...you could have been famous on youtube."

Amy groaned, "Can you please loan me your jacket?" she begged while sticking out one arm while keeping herself covered with the other.

"My jacket...I'm not going to give you my jacket." Knuckles growled.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP IT," she took a deap breath to calm down, "Look...I'm just going to borrow it so I can get home."

"But you're filthy!" Knuckles grumbled. Amy pleaded with him and looked like she was going to cry. "FINE!" he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, "HERE!" he handed her his jacket.

She quickly put it on, "Thank you...now can you please turn around so I can get out?"

Knuckles growled then turned around while mumbling under his breath, "Stupid naked girl losing her clothes and making me go out of my way to help her..." he could hear Amy struggling to get out so he turned around, "Are you always this helpless? You want out? I'll help you out!" with that he grabbed the can and gave it a hard push.

Amy screamed as the trash can fell over. BANG! "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked after she crawled out. she stood up weakly picking trash from her hair.

Knuckles shrugged, "You're out aren't you? Just be glad I didn't roll you all the way home. Now...I'll walk you home but...DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! We are NOT a couple alright?"

Amy buttoned up his jacket glad it was long enough to cover everything, "That's fine with me!" they exited out the back gate and walked down the street in silence.

Knuckles kept his distance from her by walking a few feet behind her.

Amy kept turning back while pulling down the back of the jacket, "STOP LOOKING AT MY BUTT!"

Knuckles sputtered, "WHAT BUTT? You're as flat as a pancake."

Amy's face grew red, "I AM NOT! I mean... I don't look like Rouge..."

"You can say that again." he laughed.

Amy stopped and spun around on her heal, "ONLY BECAUSE SHE'S FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" she stomped her foot down and then leaped into the air, "OW!" she lifted up her foot and pulled out a piece of glass. "Damn those girls...why did they have to take my shoes too?" she stood there and began to cry. Tears went rolling down her cheeks and her shoulders shook.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dreads, "I am definately going to regret this..." he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY...PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!" Amy began to struggle and punch his back.

"WILL YOU STOP WIGGLING YOU CRAZY FOOL? I'm not going to try anything...basically cuz I'm not the slightest bit interested. I'm going to carry your dumn ass home but don't get any crazy ideas... I don't find you the slightest bit attractive..."

Amy felt sick, "Well, gee thanks a lot..." she didn't know what felt worse, having her clothes stolen as some type of pratical joke or having a sixteen year old boy say he's not the slightest bit interested. 'It just couldn't get any worse than this...' she thought just as it began to rain.

Knuckles felt the drops on his face, "Oh great...just my f*&%$n luck. Damnit. I TOLD BLAZE YOU WERE BAD LUCK!" he began running. "I am not going to get stuck in the rain cuz of some stupid little girl."

Amy held on tight, "It's not my fault it's raining! AND SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE HURTING MY RIBS!"

Knuckles began cursing under his breath as he ran across a lawn once the sidewalk ended.

Amy grimaced in pain, "KNUCKLES...SLOW DOWN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she cried as she bounced on his shoulder.

Knuckles growled as he ran on the grass, "Will you shut up you idiWHOA!" he slipped on the wet grass spinning around in a circle before falling forward. Amy fell onto the grass onto her back hard smacking the back of her head on the ground with Knuckles falling ontop of her landing between her legs knocking the wind out of both of them. "OOOF!" They landed on a yard with a large hedge separating it from the house next to it. They were down the street from her house.

Amy's mind was spinning and her head was throbbing, "Ow...my head..." she looked down and saw that Knuckles face was on her chest. "HEY! YOU PERVE!" she began smacking his head.

"OW OW OW! HEY! STOP THAT! WHAT DID I DO?" Knuckles demanded as she pushed him off of her.

She sat on the wet grass and tucked the bottom of the jacket under her then crossed her arms infront of her chest area. Her face was bright red and her pink hair was a mess.

Knuckles rubbed his head, "Will you get over yourself already? I told you... I like women, not shapeless little wantabes."

Amy was about to say something when they heard whistling. Knuckles smiled, "Sounds like Sonic, He'll enjoy this little joke. Let me call him over...HEY SO..."

Blushing furiously, Amy placed a hand over his mouth, "Don't you dare..." she hissed. The last thing she wanted was for Sonic to see her like this too. The whistling grew louder and seemed to be coming from the other side of the hedge. Amy panicked not knowing what to do.

She stood there frozen as someone comes from around the hedge holding a little bunny in her arms, "Hey Amy...Cheese got lose again and hopped down the street..." she looked at her strangely, "What happened to your clothes?"

Amy was relieved to see her best friend Cream, "Don't ask. This is Knuckles and he..."

"Was just leaving..." Knuckles said before taking off down the street yelling, "FREE...I'M FREE!"

Amy stood up and limped, Cream helped her walk home, "So Amy... How was school?"

"AH AH AHCHOOOOO! sniff...oh no..." Amy groaned as Cream helped her back home.

(to be continued...)

**Next chapter...We will skip ahead to the Sakura Festival. What could go wrong there?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sakura Festival

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. So far, Amy has discovered that High School is different than Middle School. She made some friends and also some enemies. She also met Nikki finally who goes by the name Sonic now. In this chapter, she attends the Sakura Festival, a very special event in Japan where people celebrate the days the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Will she see Sonic there? Please read to find out.**

**AMY ROSE**

**IN**

**THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS**

**Chapter 3**

**"Sakura(Cherry Blossom) Festival"**

Amy woke up the next day sneezing like crazy. "Oh great..sniff sniff...I'm sick...and it's all that Rouge's fault." she had to stay home from school for the rest of the week. And she stayed inside for the weekend sleaping mostly.

Amy woke up Monday morning feeling much better. She got dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed her backpack and left for school. She was able to make it through the week with little problems. She avoided Knuckles and Rouge as much as possible and even spent her lunch breaks in the library. She also stopped taking showers after P.E.

Finally, the weekend had come and she was truly looking forward to the festival. She woke up Saturday morning and got dressed quickly. She wore a pretty red dress with a matching headband. She even put on some tinted gloss on her lips and a little blush on her cheeks.

Just as she was putting on her shoes, there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" she grabbed her purse and a small picnic basket and opened the door. "Hi Cream!"

Cream smiled. She was wearing a cream colored top and an orange skirt. She wore cream knee high socks and brown shoes. She wore her hair in two long ponytails with orange ribbons. "Morning Amy...are you ready to go?"

Amy smiled, "Yup. I made some ginger cookies and extra sandwiches...just in case."

They got into the car and Creams' mom drove them to central park where the festival was taking place. As they approached the park Amy looked out the window. Sakura trees were in full bloom and soft pink petals drifted in the air. Amy smiled, "I think the trees are even prettier this year."

Cream looked out her window and smiled, "Oh Amy...you say that every year."

Amy blushed, "I know...but they just seem so much fuller this year."

Miss Vanilla, Cream's mom, drove through the entrance to the park. Tall metal gates met the car on either side. She drove down a long dirt road that was lined with Sakura trees on both sides. Soft pink petals covered the ground and drifted in the air. She drove up to a parking area and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their picnic stuff and headed up the hill towards the festival. As they approached the picnic area, Amy looked around. She saw some of the kids from her school there already. She blushed as she secretly hoped she would see Sonic there. She began looking around trying to spot him.

Cream was helping her mom lay out some blankets. "Who are you looking for Amy?"

Amy blushed and shook her head, "Err...nobody...here, let me help you." She grabbed a corner of the blanket and helped lay it out on the grass. 'If Cream knows I'm looking for Sonic, she will make sure I find him.' she thought as her heart pounded in her chest.

Miss Vanilla began setting everything up when she turned to Amy and Cream, "Why don't you girls have a look around till it's time to eat. But don't go too far..."

Cream took Amy's hand, "Come on Amy...let's go!"

Amy smiled and let the younger girl lead her away, "Alright Cream...where should we head first." there were booths lined up selling many different things.

Cream smiled and pointed at some very fancy parasols, "Ooh look Amy, aren't they pretty?"

They walked up to a booth that sold very traditional Japanese costumes and there were some different color parasols opened up to be admired. Amy took a blue one and spun it over her head, "Yes Cream, they are very pretty..."

Cream handed her a pretty white one with red roses on it, "Here Amy...this one matches your dress." Amy took it and twirled it around over her shoulder. Cream giggled, "You look like a very fine young lady."

Amy giggled and curtsied, "Do I really? Why thank you little miss." She gave Cream an orange one. They were both spinning them over their shoulders acting out very fine young ladies. Amy was having a great time with her best friend. They put the parasols back and moved onto another booth that sold small bite size Japanese tea cakes. She bought them two each.

"Oh Amy..." Cream smiled as she ate hers, "These are so good...can we buy some more?"

"We better not.." Amy laughed, "Your mom might get mad." Cream nodded as the two best friends, arm in arm, continued looking around. They soon came across some dancers in full Japanese tradition costume.

The girls watched them for a while before Cream spotted a boy with blue hair standing at a nearby bar-b-que. He was eating a chili dog. Cream nudged her friend, "Hey...is that the boy you spoke about? You said he had blue hair..."

Amy turned to look and her heart pounded in her chest, "Oh...you mean...Sonic? Uhm...yeah..that's him..." a slight blush traveled to her cheeks.

Cream noticed the blush, "Is something wrong Amy? You look a little flushed." she put a hand to her head.

Laughing nervously, Amy brushed her hand away, "I'm fine Cream... really...it must just be..." she gasped as Cream waved at Sonic. Sonic saw them and waved back. Amy grabbed Creams hand, "What are you doing?" she hissed blushing even more.

Cream looked at her strangely, "I thought you might want to talk to him." she smiled as Sonic came walking up to them. Amy froze, 'Oh no...what did she have to do that for? Oh why did she have to see him...what do I say?'

Sonic walked up to them, "Hi Amy...is this your little sister?"

Cream giggled and curtsied, "My name is Creamella but everyone calls me Cream for short. And I'm not her sister...but she is my very best friend in the whole wide world. I know what you're name is...you're Sonic right?" Amy thought she was going to explode with embarrassment.

Sonic laughed running a hand over his spiky hair, "That's right. My friends call me Sonic because I'm the fastest on track." he turned his attention to Amy, "Hey Ames...sorry to hear you were sick last week. My friends and I were wondering what happened to you. Are you trying to avoid us?"

Amy gasped not knowing what to say, how could she tell him the reason for avoiding his friends was because of what happened after school that day with Knuckles. "I uhm...just have a lot of studying to do...at the library..." she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Cream looked at her, "Wow Amy...you don't look so good...maybe you better get out of the sun."

Amy nodded, "Uh yeah...it's the sun..heh heh..." 'oh God he's going to think I'm so stupid...' instead Sonic looked a bit worried.

"Come on.." Sonic said taking her arm gently, "Let's go take a break under that large Sakura tree." He lead her under a very beautiful cherry blossom tree that was full of pretty pink blossoms.

Amy tried to calm her racing heart, "Th..thank you...Sonic..." They all three sat down in the shade of the tree. Amy slowly began to relax but still didn't know what to say.

Cream soon broke the silence, "Well...I think I'll go see if my mom needs any help with lunch," She never liked to sit still longer than she had to. She stood up and faced Sonic curtsing, "It was very nice meeting you Sonic...finally. You sure have changed a lot since middle school." She waved at Amy as she began to walk away, "I'll come get you Amy when it's time to eat okay?" with that, she turned and skipped back over the hill to where her mom was.

Amy groaned, 'Why did she have to mention middle school...' she sat there on the cool grass hoping he wouldn't ask her any embarrassing questions.

A cool breeze blew through the trees sending cherry blossoms into the air, Sonic looked at her for a while not saying a word. Amy smiled trying hard to think of something clever to say but it was he that broke the silence. "I'm wondering.." He said, "your friend said that I've changed since middle school...what middle school was that?"

Amy swallowed before answering, "East...East middle school..." Is it possible he remembered her?

He crinkled his eyes and looked at her as if studying her. Amy didn't know if she should look away or say something. She tried to think but her brain just wouldn't work. He finally tilted his head and smiled. "Didn't you use to wear your hair in two long braids?"

Amy gapsed, 'he does remember me...' she nodded slowly, "Yes...I cut it when I reached eighth grade."

Sonic smiled as he tilted his head the other way. "This look suits you." he then frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry if I never spoke to you before..."

She looked at him and felt her heart beat fast again, "Well...I don't blame you..you and your friends were the most popular kids in school..."

He shook his head and looked at her, "Still...I remember now the first time I saw you, you had dropped your books and my friends and i just walked right past you as if we didn't see you. But the thing is...I _did_ see you, yet i chose not to help you pick them up...because you were an underclassman. I'm sorry...for that day...and for not recognizing you the first time i saw you last week..."

Cherry blossoms fell from the tree all around them, Amy looked at him and smiled, "That's okay...to be completely honost...I didn't recognize you at first either.." she giggled a bit as she began to relax.

He chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Heh heh...well...I don't feel so bad then." he smiled and looked at her.

Amy looked back at him and smiled shyly. He tilted his head and looked at her for a minute without speaking. She felt her heart spead up again and she found herself having a difficult time breathing. She thought she would faint when he reached his hand out towards her face. 'Oh my gosh...is he going to...will this be...my first kiss?' she thought as he leaned closer to her and reached his hand up to her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, her heart feeling as if it would explode in her chest.

"They're beautiful...aren't they..." Sonic said causing Amy to open her eyes. She saw a pink cherry blossom he had picked out of her hair. She blushed madly for thinking that he was going to kiss her.

She looked at the flower as he handed it to her. She held it in her hand and just gazed at it, "Oh yeah...it is..." her face was flushed from embarrassment.

He looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright Ames? Your face is all flushed again...perhaps you need something to drink..."

Amy stared at the flower in her hand and took deep breaths to calm down. "No...I'm fine...I just thought..." she looked up at him and couldnt take her eyes of his lips.

Sonic tilted his head, "You thought what Amy?"

Amy was trying to think of something to say when she a tall woman with long blond hair waving at her frantically. "Miss Vanilla?"

"Miss Vanilla? The Tea Ceremony teacher?" Sonic asked her, "You were thinking of her right now?"

Amy shook her head and waved back, "No...it's Cream's mom, she's coming this way and she looks very worried about something...oh no... don't tell me Cream is missing again..." she stood up as Miss Vanilla approached her.

Miss Vanilla looked frantic, "Oh Amy...I'm so glad I found you. Creamella wanted to go off to watch some dancers so I let her telling her to stay close by so I could call her when it was time to eat. Well, I called and called but she never answered me. And when I went to look for her, she wasn't where the dancers were. She must have wondered off again. Will you please help me find her?"

Amy nodded, "Of course I will Miss Vanilla...she couldn't have gone too far."

Sonic stood up, he bowed to Miss Vanilla before turning to Amy. "I'll help you look for your friend Amy. Maybe we should get my friends to help us...more eyes the better."

Miss Vanilla bowed, "Thank you so much Amy and Nikki...I'll stay in the picnic area in case she returns there." she turned and hurried back up the hill.

"Come on.." Sonic took Amy's hand and lead her away quickly down a path lined with Sakura trees. Cherry blossoms drifted in the air around them as they fell from the trees. Amy was torn between feeling excited of him holding her hand and fear for her friend. "Does she do this often?" he asked as they approached a picnic table where his friends were sitting.

Amy nodded feeling a bit nervous as they approached his friends, "Well...Cream tends to wander off and forget all track of time. She also has terrible sense of direction so she gets turned around easily." she swallowed nervously as she saw Knuckles and Shadow. They looked like they were argueing about something. 'I hope Knuckles doesn't mention that day last week.' she thought as Blaze saw them and waved.

"AMY!" Blaze stood up and hurried over to Amy giving her a hug, "We were worried sick about you...you didn't go to school for a few days and then we never saw you for lunch. Are you alright? Did something happen? Are you mad at us or something?"

Amy blushed a bit shaking her head, "I was sick but I got better and uhm...well..." she glanced at Knuckles who was still arguing with Shadow before she continued, "I...I just thought I would spend some time in the library you know...to study?" she felt sick to her stomach not knowing if Blaze was going to buy it.

Blaze smiled, "Well...there is nothing wrong with studying...is there my love..." she asked Silver who blushed a bit.

Silver ran a hand over his spiked hair, "Heh heh...I don't mind studying...as long I get to do it at your house my love..." He pulled her into his arms and Blaze giggled. Amy blushed and looked away.

Knuckles stood up and slammed his fists on the table, "And I'm telling you that grapes are the best fruits in the world..." He growled at Shadow.

Shadow folded his arms and smirked, "And I say that plums are the best fruit."

Knuckles growled more, "Grapes are turned into fine wine you idiot. Plums are turned into prunes given to old men and women so they can take a sh..."

"GUYS!" Sonic interupted, "Amy here needs our help! Her friend has gone missing and her mother is very upset and worried. We need your help in finding her."

Knuckles folded his arms and looked away, "Why would I want to help her? Can't she look for her friend herself?"

Sonic gave him a pearcing look, "Look Knuckles, Amy is our friend and we are supposed to help our friends right?"

Knuckles growled, "Hmph...fine...what does she look like?" he grumbled under his breath.

Amy took a deap breath and let it out slowly, "She...uhm...has long orange hair and she wears it in two long ponytails with bangs. She's wearing a cream colored top and an orange skirt. Her name is Creamella but I call her Cream for short. She's the one you met the other d..." she froze, 'Oh no...I mentioned that day...' she stared at them all with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

Knuckles stared at her for a minute before running a hand through his dreads, "Oh right..." he cleared his throat and pounded his fists together, "Alright...we look for this brat then we get something to eat."

"KNUCKLES!" Blaze growled at him, "I swear you can be such a jerk sometimes...can't you see how worried Amy is about her friend?" she walked over and put a comferting arm around Amy's shoulder. "Don't worry Amy...we'll all help you find your friend. Come on everyone!"

Shadow stood up and walked over to Amy and looked down at her. He slid his shades down off his nose and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we can help little girly here find her friend...got nothing better to do anyways..." he smirked when he caused her to blush. "Heh heh...so is this your new girlfriend Sonic?" he asked pushing his shades back over his eyes.

Sonic and Amy both gasped and turned a shade of pink. Sonic sputtered, "What? You know Sally and I are still together..."

Amy sweatdropped, 'Sonic has...a girlfriend? So Rouge was right...' she thought wishing again the ground would swallow her up.

Shadow smirked, "Still hanging on huh? Still think long distance relationships work? Well then, you won't mind..." he put an arm around Amy's shoulder, "If I ask the little girly out sometime..."

Amy froze as her heart began beating so hard in her chest that she thought she might faint. 'What is he doing?'

Sonic folded his arms and shrugged, "Why should I care if you ask her out." A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you wouldn't mind if I gave her a ride on the back of my bike then... with her arms around my waist?" he pulled Amy closer to him holding her tight.

Amy swallowed nervously, 'Does Shadow...like me?' she thought as a deep blush spread across her face.

Sonic growled under his breath and knocked Shadow's arm away, pulling Amy away from him. "Leave her alone Shadow...she's...she's just a kid."

Amy gasped, 'Just a kid?' "Now wait just a second here...I'm fourteen you know...and I can date..."

Shadow and Sonic were staring into eachothers eyes growling. Shadow smirked, "So...you do like the little girly..." he teased.

Sonic growled, "I do not! I just don't like your arm around her..."

"Because you like her..." Shadow replied raising an eyebrow.

Sonic sputtered, "I DO NOT! SALLY AND I ARE TOGETHER AND THAT'S THAT!" his face was very red now.

Amy looked at both of them and her head felt very cloudy and she felt so confused. She put her hands over her ears, her face was bright red. "STOP IT! STOP IT! MY FRIEND IS MISSING AND YOU BOYS ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" She was so embarrassed and angry that she couldn't stop yelling, "I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HER WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" With that she spun around on her heals and ran off up a nearby hill.

Amy heard Blaze yelling for her but she didn't stop. 'What was the big idea with Shadow? Why was he teasing me like that? It was as if...he was trying to make Sonic jealous...but why?' she looked around frantically for her friend while fighting back tears. 'And I can't believe...I thought Sonic was going to kiss me...he called me a kid...' she brushed tears off her cheeks as her heart felt like it was being stabbed.

Amy finally stopped looking and put her hands to her face and began to cry. She continued crying till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into a very pretty friendly face. Blaze was looking at her then pulled her into a hug. She patted her back, "Don't let Shadow get to you Amy...he has a very dark past and he is in a lot of pain that he refuses to admit to. Although it is true that Sonic was dating a girl named Sally...after she moved away last summer, she has yet to return a single phone call or text. But the boy never stops trying. It's rather sad actually." she picked up Amy's face and wiped away the tears with a very soft hanky. "Here...blow your nose and come on...let's go look for your friend."

Amy nodded and did as she was told. "Thank you...for being so nice..." she really liked the junior. 'If she's friends with those guys then maybe they're not as bad as they seem.' she thought as Blaze took her hand and began leading her around the festival. Amy looked around for the orange haired girl.

Blaze looked around also, "Do you see her yet?"

Amy shook her head and sighed, "No...Oh Blaze...If only I had stayed with her...instead of..." she blushed and sighed again.

Blaze smiled and gave Amy's hand a small squeeze, "You like him don't you..." she noticed Amy's blush and laughed a little, "It's okay...a lot of girls at Sakaru High do. But the thickheaded lad has his heart set on this girl Sally...but maybe..." she looked at Amy, "Maybe what he needs...is a new girl to help take his mind off of her..."

"What?" Amy blushed, "You mean me? but...but he thinks of me as just a kid..."

"He may see you that way for now.." Blaze replied as they entered a rose garden, "But one day...you will grow into a beautiful woman..and then he will notice you."

Amy was about to say something when she heard a familair voice. Knuckles was arguing again, "What do you mean you found her first...I was the one who spotted the orange ponytails!"

Amy gasped and turned quickly to the sound, she then saw her friend in the rose garden surrounded by Silver, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. "CREAM!" She ran to her friend and hugged her. "Oh Cream...where have you been? You're mom is worried sick!"

Cream hugged her back, "I found this lovely rose garden and thought I would pick a nice bouquette for my mom. And then these boys came by and asked me if my name was Cream..."

Silver chuckled, "Yeah...and then she said that she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers...heh heh heh. How cute is that?" he patted the top of her head. Cream giggled.

Knuckles growled, "Cute? SHE POKED ME WITH HER ROSES!" he put his fingers in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Mister Knuckles.." Cream pouted, "I just wanted to give you a pretty flower.."

Shadow laughed, "It's like I've told you Knuckles...Roses are like beautiful women...if you don't handle them just right..."

"They make you bleed?" Knuckles asked showing two red dots on his fingers.

Everyone laughed. Amy was glad her friend was safe. "Come on Cream...we'd better get you back to the picnic area before your mom calls the police again." She took Cream's hand and smiled at Blaze, "Thank you for being so nice Blaze."

Blaze winked, "No problem...now don't be a stranger at school alright and join us for lunch. You can't study all the time...you need to have some fun too. Oh...by the way, speaking of fun...I'm throwing a Halloween party at my house next weekend and I would love for both of you to come. Promise you will..." she smiled at Amy.

Cream giggled and gave her a peace sign, "Oh... Amy and I love parties...we will of course be there."

Amy blushed, "Well...sure...I suppose we can. Now come on Cream...we better get back to your mom. Thanks again everyone for helping me find her." She gave one last glance at Sonic then turned away and walked back with Cream up over the hill towards the picnic area.

Cream smiled as she held the rose bouquette, "Your friends are very nice Amy, especially Sonic. And I can't believe Eugene calls himself Knuckles now..." she giggled. "He's so funny!"

Amy grumbled under her breath, "Yeah...he's a riot..." she thought for a second, 'Although he did help me back home that day. That reminds me...I still need to return his jacket.'

"Are we going to go to the Halloween party Amy? Oh please please please please?" Cream begged her friend as they approached the picnic area.

Amy smiled, "If it makes you happy Cream...I suppose we could."

"Yay!" Cream hugged her tight. "Thank you Amy...when we get home we can think of costumes to wear." Cream saw her mother and ran to her. Her mother had tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter tight.

Amy watched them and smiled. 'A Halloween party huh? Hmmm...I wonder what I'll be...' she thought as she caught up to them.

(to be continued...)

**Thanks for reading everyone...and if you like this story, please leave a review. It motivates me to continue writing it. Next chapter...The Halloween Party.**

"


	4. Chapter 4 The Halloween Party

**Hey everyone. Amy Rose was invited to the Halloween Party. Let's find out how it went in:**

**AMY ROSE**

**IN**

**THE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS**

**Chapter 4**

**"The Halloween Party"**

Editors note: (In Japan, Halloween is a celebration where families put out lanterns to welcome their dead ancestors back home. Then at the end of the celebration, they put the lanterns on small rafts and set them out to sail in the ocean to lead them back to the underworld.)

Amy woke up Monday morning wondering what the day may bring her. She got ready for school and was soon out the door. She began her walk down three blocks to the school. "I can't wait two more years, then I'll be able to drive myself to school." she groaned shifting her backback. She continued on her way and sighed in relief when she finally entered the parking area.

She had been doing a pretty good job of avoiding Shadow last week and she was hoping after the way he acted at the Sakura Festival she could avoid him altogether.

She entered the school grounds and saw that the faculty had begun decorating it already for Halloween. She smiled as she remembered the Halloween party Blaze had invited her to. "Oh gosh..I still don't know what I'm going to go as..." she began thinking of it on her way to her locker and even to her first class.

When she took her seat Big leaned over and whispered, "Pssst...i got invited to Blaze's Halloween party. You know what I'm going to go as?"

Amy shook her head and whispered back, "No...what?"

He beamed and put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh...don't tell, but I'm going to go as a fisherman."

Amy smiled. "Really? that's a great idea Big. I still don't know what I'm going to go as." What WAS she going to go as? She began wondering what Sonic would go as. She tried to shake that idea from her mind. 'No...he has a girlfriend, he even said i was just a child.' she frowned and began working on her English assignment.

Amy went from class to class wondering still what she was going to be. After her fourth class ended she walked past the library hesitating for just a second then she decided to go see Blaze and the others at the lunch area. Blaze saw her and waved. Amy waved back and walked up to them. "Hi..."

Blaze smiled, "You and your friend are coming to my party Friday night right?"

"Of course we will." Amy smiled as she sat down to eat. She avoided looking at anyone else but Blaze.

Shadow smirked and leaned over the table, "Did Blaze tell you her house was haunted?"

Amy gasped. "Haunted?"

Blaze smacked him on the head with her lunch box, "Don't tell her things like that you'll scare her away."

Shadow rubbed his head, "Hey! what was that for? I was just warning the kid."

"Don't listen to him Amy, It is NOT haunted, just because it's an old house doesn't mean it's haunted."

Amy listened to them argue and wondered if she really wanted to go afterall. But maybe Shadow was just teasing her again. The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly and so did the rest of the day. Even Rouge seemed to have given up bugging her to her relief. 'Maybe she found someone else to pick on' she thought as she walked home.

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly also and soon it was Friday. Friday was a half day so that everyone could enjoy the celebration of their dead ancestors with their families.

Amy had hurried home to get ready for the party. She finally decided on a princess dress complete with crown and shoes. She very much looked like Cinderella. She admired herself infront of the mirror. "I wonder what Sonic is going to be." she blushed from the thought just as the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"CREAM! Oh my gosh...you look so cute!" Amy smiled and hugged her friend. Cream was dressed as a bunny rabbit complete with long floppy ears and a fluffy tail.

Cream oohed and awed, "Oh Amy...you look so pretty! So is Sonic going as Prince Charming?"

Amy blushed and grabbed her friends hand, "Come on...we're going to be late." They got into the car and Miss Vanilla drove them to pick up Miles. Miles was already standing on his porch wearing a long white trenchcoat and tie. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and waved. When the car stopped, Amy got out and ran up to him, "Miles...what are you supposed to be? A doctor?"

Miles smiled, "Hey Amy, actually, I'm a mad scientist. Hey thanks for inviting me to the party but now I'm not too sure I should go." he shuffeled his feet a bit.

Cream got out and hugged him, "Please Miles...you have to come with us. It won't be a party without you."

"Heh heh...well okay then, I'll go with you guys." Miles blushed a bit.

"Yay!" Cream clapped her hands, "Come on then...my moms' taking us there and she'll bring us back home too." They all three got into the car and Miss Vanilla began down the road towards Blazes' house.

As they approached the address Amy gave Miss Vanilla, Cream looked out the window and gasped, "Oh wow...Blaze must be rich!" The car entered through tall iron gates and down a long driveway up a hill past several trees on either side. Jack-o-lanters met them on either side of the driveway. Lights were wrapped around the trees and the house was all lit up with lanterns. Miss Vanilla stopped the car and they got out.

Miss Vanilla got out and hugged her daughter, "Now you stay with Amy and Miles and don't get lost and don't eat too much candy and..."

Cream interupted her, "Mom...I'll be fine. Please don't worry okay?" She gave her mom a kiss and then ran with Amy and Miles up the front steps of the porch. She waved as her mom drove away. "Oh Amy...I'm so excited! I've never been to a Halloween party before."

"Neither have I..." Miles coughed nervously. "Are you sure we're supposed to dress up?"

Amy nodded and knocked on the door, "Yes...don't be nervous Miles, Cream and I are here with you. And I know a few kids here that are pretty nice. Trust me, what could go wrong?"

Soon a pretty girl opened the door. She wore cat ears over her long purple hair, cat paws and cat feet. "Amy...Cream...you made it!" Blaze stepped out and hugged them.

Amy and Cream returned the hug. Amy smiled, "What a cute costume Blaze, Hello Kitty right?"

Blaze smiled and twirled around, "Yes, and you must be Cinderalla right? And Cream...you make such a cute bunny."

Cream giggled, "Thank you, my mom made it for me."

"Blaze," Amy smiled, "I would like you to meet a good friend of ours, Miles Prower."

Miles bowed a bit, "Good evening Blaze, I've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope." Blaze giggled, "Well...come on inside. Most of the guests have already arrived." She stepped aside allowing Amy, Cream and Miles to enter. They looked around and the house was decorated with candlesticks, cobwebs, orange, black and purple crepe paper, and balloons, spiders and streamers. She took them to the dining area. The grand table was filled with all kinds of halloween tweats. "Make yourselves at home. It was nice meeting you Miles." she bowed then left.

Cream's eyes grew big when she saw all the fancy tweats, "Ooh Amy look! Everything looks so Halloweeny and good!" she began eating some.

"Cream.." Amy began, "Remember what your mom said about too many sweats..."

Cream was already munching on some gummy worms, "I remember...don't worry...I won't eat too much." she said as she spied some pumpkin cupcakes.

Amy shook her head, "Oh Cream..." her and Miles began walking around.

Miles spotted the den that was all decked out like a laboratory. "Wow...I'm going to check this out." He left her side and Amy soon found herself entering the kitchen where she saw Knuckles struggling with a soda bottle. She sweatdropped as he started cursing, "FU*K! Why the hell do they make boxing gloves so damn big?" He growled dropping the bottle. He saw Amy and called to her, "Hey you! come here a second..."

Amy froze, 'Oh God...what does he want?' she thought as she hesitantly walked over to him "Oh...hello Knuckles..."

"Help me pull off this glove will ya? I can't drink a damn thing with them on." Amy just stared at him as he gave her one of his hands, "Well...don't just stand there like a dummy...just unlace it and yank it off! Sheese...I swear you girls are only good for one thing..." he mumbled under his breath.

Amy growled and grabbed his hand ripping at his laces, "Just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"HEY! You're twisting my arm you stupid girl!" Knuckles growled.

Amy had unlaced his glove and began yanking on it, "I don't know why...Blaze lets you...hang out with her...you're such a...shovenistic...PIG!" she yelled as she yanked it off. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell over backwards.

"Gotcha!" came a familiar voice as someone caught her before she fell.

Amy looked up into familiar green eyes. "S...Sonic?"

Knuckles chuckled, "Figures...all the girls fall for Sonic. Nyuk nyuk nyuk." he picked up a grape soda bottle with his now free hand and guzzled it down.

Sonic helped Amy to her feet and smiled at her, "Wow Amy...you look really pretty..." he held her for a second.

Amy blushed almost losing her voice. "Oh...th...thank you. And...thanks for catching me..." 'oh God...why is my heart racing so?'

He blushed and released her, he removed his helmet to rub the back of his head, "Heh heh...you look like Cinderella..."

She smiled blushing a bit, "Y..yes I am. And you're a...a..." he was wearing a race car driver costume.

"I'm Speed Racer, the fastest race car driver the world has ever seen." He made a pose with his head up in the air and his hands on his hips.

"I see..." Amy giggled, "Well thank you Speed Racer, for saving me from a nasty fall."

Sonic bowed deeply, "Don't mention it mam, it's what us heros do."

Amy was giggling happily relaxing a bit. 'Wow...he such a nice guy...'she thought as Sonic began talking about something. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if he was my first boyfriend?' she asked herself as she continued thinking daydreaming a bit.

"And that's why I'm so happy tonight." Sonic finished talking.

"Oh Sonic...I'm so happy too!" Amy gushed still in her fantasy.

"Oh? you've met Sally too?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Sally?" Amy asked coming back down to earth.

"Yea!" Sonic smiled, "you know...Sally my girlfriend. She's coming tonight. She said so. I know she's been busy lately but she finally answered my texts. I asked her to come tonight and she said she would!" He was beaming.

Amy just stared at him. She felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. Her face heated up and she thought she was going to be sick. "Oh...yeah...your girlfriend. That's...great news." she tried to put on a smile but it didn't meet her eyes.

Sonic didn't notice though, "Thanks! Anyways...hope you enjoy the party. And my suggestion to you is," he whispered in her ear. "Stay away from Knuckles." he chuckled before walking away.

Amy watched him walk away and she fought hard to keep from bursting into tears right then and there. 'I'm such a fool...I totally forgot he had a girlfriend...' she sighed heavily and sunk into a chair.

"Why the long face? This is supposed to be a party you know..." came a voice Amy had never heard before. She turned to look at a young boy about Sonics age with short purple hair. He was dressed as a ninja. "Hello...my name is Espio. What's yours?"

Amy wiped back a tear, "I'm...Amy. I'm...a friend of Blaze."

Espio smiled, "You like him don't you..." he was looking down the path that Sonic had taken.

"Wh..who?" Amy blushed madly "You mean Sonic? I don't like him...he's... just a friend. Besides...he has a girlfriend..."

"Hmmm..." Espio sat down in the chair next to her and closed his eyes as if to meditate, "so do friends usually make you cry?"

"Is it that obvious?" Amy sighed heavily wiping away the tears.

"Well..." he replied without opening his eyes, "It was simply an observation. But I don't think it's very obvious to him. You know...I've seen you eating lunch with them at school. Blaze took a great liking to you." he opened his eyes and looked at her, "And so have the others."

"Not Sonic..." Amy sighed again, "He sees me as just a kid."

"Perhaps..." Espio folded his hands and placed them in his lap, "but time will tell on that. Now...come on," he stood. "You've come to party haven't you?"

Amy stood, "Yes...yes I have." she smiled weekly.

"Good. Now..you do know how to dance don't you?" Espio took her gently by the arm and lead her to the middle of the room where the furniture had been pulled back to form a dance floor. Some upbeat Music was playing in the background. "Now...you should enjoy yourself, have some fun." he smiled at her before starting to dance.

Amy giggled and began dancing too. 'He's right...I'm not going to let Sonic ruin my good time.'

She looked over and saw Blaze talking with Silver who was dressed as a knight and some young girl she's never seen before. The girl had light blue hair and was dressed as Cardcaptor Sakura. Blaze saw Amy and waved. Amy waved back.

"Hey Amy, hi Espio..." came a familiar voice.

Amy turned around and smiled. "Hi Big...hey nice costume. I like your fishing pole." Big was dressed as a fisherman complete with overalls and a fishingpole.

Espio nodded and continued dancing while making ninja moves.

"Have either one of you seen a little frog? I had him in my pocket but he hopped out and seemed to have disapeared." Big said while looking around.

"A frog?" Amy gasped, "Don't tell me you brought a real frog here?"

Espio shook his head, "I told you that was a bad idea Big."

Big began looking under the tables, "He's got to be around here somewhere. Well see you later Amy, Espio...I've got to find Froggy." with that he was off looking under chairs and tables calling to his frog, "FROGGY...WHERE ARE YOU?"

Just then Cream ran up to her, "AMY... there you are, we're going to play dunking for apples. COME ON!" she grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy laughed and allowed her friend to drag her away, "See you later Espio." she followed Cream to the kitchen where a large tub was set up filled wtih water and apples. She then turned to Cream, "Cream...just how much sweats have you had?"

"Only a few...tee hee. They are all so GOOD!" Cream giggled as they watched a kid dunk his head in the tub. He came up with an apple in his mouth.

Amy gagged, "Ewwww...I'm not putting my face in there. Hey, where's Miles? Have you seen him?"

Cream looked around, "Oh I don't know...he must be around here somewhere."

"Well I'm going to go look for him," Amy replied looking around, "Now please Cream...lay off the sweets okay? Cream?"

Cream already had her head in the tub dunking for apples, her bunny ears splashing in the water. Amy giggled and shook her head. She then began walking around. She soon saw Shadow dressed up as Yami-Yugi. "Wow...great costume Shadow, I didn't think you would actually dress up."

He turned around and growled at her, "I'm not Shadow." he turned back around.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Oh excuse me...Mr. Yami-Yugi. Have you seen Shadow anywhere?" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her then pointed across the room where Shadow was standing talking to Blaze, Silver and the blue haired girl she saw earlier. Amy gasped then looked back at him, "What? How the...I mean...if he's over there... then how can you be..."

He sighed heavily, "I'm Mephiles...Shadow's younger brother."

"Shadow has a brother?" Amy couldn't believe it. "How come I've never seen you at school?"

"Cuz I don't bother with school." he growled at her, "It's a waste of time." he grumbled staring at the blue haired girl.

"Who is she?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" He was fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"That girl, the one dressed as Cardcaptor Sakura?" Amy asked looking over at her.

Mephiles shrugged, "I don't know...just some cousin of Blaze's. Iceris I think her name is..."

Amy smiled, "You should go talk to her." thinking of others made her forget her own problems.

"Naw...you think I should?" He kept messing with his chain while keeping his eye on the girl.

Amy giggled, "I don't see the harm in just going over and saying hello." she looked at him. 'Wow...he looks just like Shadow, but he doesn't seem as cocky as him though.' "Go on..what do you have to lose?"

Mephiles nodded, "Okay...I'll do it. Thanks uhm..."

"Amy...Amy Rose." Amy smiled brightly.

"Ah...so YOUR Amy...hmmmm...well thanks Amy. See you around." with that he left her side and walked over to where the girl was standing.

Amy watched him introduce himself to the girl and began thinking, 'Just what did he mean by that? Has Shadow been talking about me?' the thought made her cringe and she walked around looking for Sonic.

She finally found him standing by himself talking on his cell phone. He seemed pretty upset about something. 'Oh Sonic...' she watched him and sighed. She took a deep breath then began walking towards him. Just then, all the lights went out and left just the candles flickering. 'Oh no...a power outage?'

"Hey!" she heard Blaze call out in the dark, "Who turned out the lights?"

"See Blaze...I told you your house was haunted." Amy heard Shadow say.

Amy heard a lot of running around and then a blood curlding scream. "CREAM?" she began moving around the house trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Cream? Where are you?"

Just then there was a grimsome sounding cackle, "AAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Amy sweatdropped and began moving around faster, "Cream? CREAM...WHERE ARE YOU?"

Somebody bumped into her, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Knuckles? It's me...Amy. What's going on? Have you seen Cream anywhere?"

Knuckles growled, "Somebody's idea of a practical joke I think. And I'm going to find out who's behind this and they are going to get it!" he brushed past her and she could hear his footsteps as he ran up the stairs.

Amy stood there in the darkness but she could see a light coming towards her, she couldn't make out the figure in the dark. The light came closer then someone grabbed her. She screamed, "AAAAHHHH!"

"Amy..Amy...Its me Sonic. Are you alright?" Sonic's hand was on her arm. She sighed in relief.

"Sonic...I'm fine but I need to find my friends. Cream must be so frightened."

"Don't worry...I'll use the light from my phone to help you find her." Amy blushed from is touch and was glad he couldn't see it in the dark. Just then something flew past their face. "Whoa...did you feel that?" he asked.

Amy trembled a bit, "Y...yes I did. Do...do you think Shadow was right and this place really is haunted?"

"No..." Sonic held her close, "He only said that to scare you. Someone is responsible for this."

Amy blushed more, "But who would do this? Do you think it's Shadow?" More screaching sounds could be heard as well as chains rattling. 'Wait...didn't Mephiles have a chain around his neck?' she thought so glad that Sonic was with her.

"Amy...is that you?" It was Miles and he was standing right next to her.

"Miles? Oh thank God...is Cream with you?" Amy felt a bit reliefed.

Miles shook his head, "No...but don't worry, I'll find her." He pulled out a glow stick and broke it causing it to glow a bright green. "Heh heh...what mad scientist would be without his rod of radioactivity." with that he was gone. Amy watched the green glow move across the room.

"Let's just stay put Ames," Sonic replied while still holding her. "We don't want to crash into anything. We'll just wait for the lights to come back on."

Amy smiled blushing madly glad he couldn't see it. She allowed him to hold her close to his body. She could feel him breathing on her hair. She felt her heart speed up and hoped he couldn't feel it. 'Oh Sonic...if only you knew how I felt about you...' she thought as she heard movement and crashing all around them. Suddenly there was a very cold breeze that moved past them. Amy's arms got goosebumps.

"Oh...you're shivering..." Sonic removed his jacket and put it around her, "Here...is that better?" He asked while holding her close again.

"Uh...uh...yes...thank you." Amy didn't care if he was just being nice, she hoped this moment would never end. "Oh Sonic..."

"Yea Ames?" he whispered in her ear. His breathing was making her week in the knees.

'Oh gawd...I said that outloud...' she sweatdropped. "Oh uhm...thanks again." 'Say something you dummy...' but she couldn't think of a thing so they just stood there as if the world around them didn't exist.

Unfortunately though, the mood was soon broken when Big ran past them, "FROGGY! WHERE ARE YOU?" CRASH! BAM! BOOM! the sound of broken lamps and knocked over chairs and tables could be heard followed by shrill laughing.

Amy looked around, she could barely made out anything in the dark. The only lights were from the flickering of the candles and some cell phones. "Sonic...what happened to your girlfriend?" 'Why did I ask him about her? I am so stupid...'

"Oh...she uhm...called and...said she was sorry but couldn't make it..." Amy could feel his body go a bit limp in her arms. He rested his head on the top of hers.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps she had something important to do..." 'Oh God...why was I making excuses for her?' Amy thought wishing she never brought it up.

He sighed heavily, "Yeah..." then perked up quickly, "but she said she would for sure come down for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, that's great..." Another cold breeze blew past her and she shivered. "Brrrr...It's so cold..." she smiled as he held her closer to him.

More cackling was heard as cabinets began opening and banging close. Amy jumped a bit but Sonic held her in his arms. Amy was sure that he could now feel her racing heart. Soon moaning and more rattling of chains could be heard also the sound of Big's voice as he searched for his frog, "FROGGYYY? WHERE ARE YOU?" KERSPLASH! It sounded like something fell into the punch bowl.

More evil screaching was heard and then an evil distorted voice, "GET OUUUUUUUTTTT...GET OUUUUUUTTTT..."

Amy gasped and hid her face in Sonic's chest. "Don't worry Ames...I'm sure it's just someone messing around."

The voice came again louder than before, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU AMY ROSE..."

"EEP! It knows my name..." Amy shivered in his arms.

"Come on Amy...we're going to find out who's behind this." Sonic said leading her slowly towards the sound.

Just then there was a loud bang as something fell very close to Amy knocking her away from Sonic. She landed on the ground hard her head almost hitting the floor. "Amy...are you alright?" Sonic helped her back up.

"I...I think so...that was a close one." 'Shadow is sure going out of his way to scare me,' Amy thought. 'but why?' they kept walking with his cell phone light leading the way.

"AMY...AMY WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Creams' voice.

"CREAM! I'M OVER HERE...FOLLOW MY VOICE!" She could see a green glow coming towards them.

"Amy...we found you." she felt Creams' arms around her and she hugged her back. "Miles found me and lead me to you. Thank you Miles."

Amy heard a kissing sound as Cream kissed Miles cheek. Amy giggled, "Come on guys...let's stay together." They all huddled around the light of the glow stick and Sonics' cell phone.

Amy then heard a very familiar voice, "Ouch...ow...let me go Knuckles! You're going to tear my wing!" Just then the lights came back on and Knuckles was coming downstairs holding Rouge by one of her bat wings. She was dressed as a goth bat girl.

"Look what I found up in the attic." Knuckles growled. "And I'm sure Fiona and Wave is around here as well."

Just then Shadow and Silver showed up with Fiona and Wave tied up in rope. The rope was attached to the kitchen cabinets. They dumped them on the ground next to Rouge.

Blaze walked up to them with her hands on her hips, "Rouge, Fiona, Wave...just what is the meaning of this?"

"Well..." Rouge began, "What's a Halloween party without a little Halloween scare huh? heh heh..."

Blaze smirked, "Now what shall we do to you three to show you our appreciation?"

Just then Froggy landed on Rouge's head, "Riiiiiibbitt!"

"FROGGY! THERE YOU ARE!" Rouge, Fiona and Wave screamed when they saw Big come running up and tackled all three girls to the floor. Everyone laughed as Froggy kept jumping from girl to girl trying to get away from Big. And Big falling on the girls trying to catch his frog.

Amy laughed the hardest feeling so relieved that the house wasn't really haunted and glad to see Rouge get what she had coming to her.

All three girls scambled to their feet and ran from the house with Froggy hopping after them. Big was in hot pursuit, "FROGGYYYY...COME BACK!"

Blaze smiled, "Come on everyone...let's cleen up then get back to the party." Everyone helped and soon they were all dancing again.

When the party was over and everyone was leaving, Amy hugged Blaze, "Thank you for inviting me Blaze, it was scary but fun."

Blaze returned the hug, "Sorry about that...she was probably upset because I didn't invite them. Just for that very reason. Oh well...I'm glad you came. See you at school huh?"

Amy nodded and she left with Cream and Miles. Cream's mother was waiting for them in the driveway. Amy was just about to get in the car when she heard a familiar voice, "Uhm Amy?"

Amy turned around to see Sonic shuffling his feet. "Oh Sonic...thank you for keeping me safe in there."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...no problem. So...Miss Vanilla gave you a ride here?" When Amy nodded he added, "Well...I could you know...give you a ride home if you want."

Amy couldn't believe it, was Sonic actually offering her a ride home? "Uhm...sure. I'm sure Miss Vanilla wouldn't mind. Let me just tell her okay?" her heart skipped a beat as she told Miss Vanilla that Sonic was going to give her a ride home.

Amy felt happy as Sonic held his car door open for her. Amy got in and sat down feeling her heart do loop de loops in her chest. Soon he was driving her back to her house. On the way home they talked about what happened at the party and school and stuff. She was sad when she saw her house in view. Soon he stopped the car infront of her house. He got out and opened the door for her and even walked her to her porch.

"Well..." he began, "I hope you had fun tonight Ames. And I'm glad you came."

She took off his jacket and handed it back to him, "I'm glad I came too." she smiled wondering if he was going to kiss her. There was a long pause with them just staring at eachother.

Then finally Sonic broke the silence, "Well...see you at school on Monday." He gave her a quick hug then ran back to his car. He got in and waved before driving out of sight.

Amy waved back then sighed, "Oh Sonic..." before she went inside her house.

(to be continued...)

**Well that's it for chapter 4. thanks for reading guys, please review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Also, the idea to bring in Mephiles was Dragonmaster77s and also I introduced an OC of his. She was the girl with the blue hair dressed as Cardcaptor Sakura. We'll see more of her in the next chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5 New friends & old enemies

**Amy Rose **

**in**

**The High School years**

**Chapter 5**

**"New friends...old enemies"**

Amy woke up bright and early with a smile on her face. "Only three days this week then a four day weekend. YAHOOO!" she jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed then ran downstairs. She ate her breakfast, grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door. She kicked a pincecone down the street while daydreaming of all the desserts her grandmother would be making for Thanksgiving. "I know Cream enjoys my grandmothers' desserts." she giggled to herself. Cream and her mother always came over for Thanksgiving.

As she approaced the parking lot, she saw Shadow. 'Oh no...' she thought just as he waved and began walking up to her. 'oh what does he want?'

"Hey Amy, nice to see you again." he said smiling.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks, 'Nice to see me?' she thought. "Uh...yeah...sure...nice to see you too Shadow..."

The smile quickly turned to a frown, "See...that's one of the reasons why I didn't want to come back here...I'm so sick and tired of being confused with my brother..."

Amy blinked a few times, "Meph...Mephiles?" 'I completely forgot meeting him at the party last month.' she thought.

He nodded then sighed, "Gee...thanks for remembering..." he began walking towards the gate.

Amy ran to catch up to him, "Wait! Mephiles...uhmm...I thought you didn't like school, what made you decide to come back?" she was curious of this Shadow look alike.

He looked at her as they entered the school grounds. "Who said I didn't like school?"

"You did...at the party...remember?" 'He's as mysterious as his brother.' Amy thought as they rounded the corner towards the lockers.

He shrugged, "Eh, school aint so bad...I just needed a reason to come back is all." he smiled slightly.

"And that reason would be?" Amy asked very curious now. "Mephiles?" she asked when he didn't answer her. He had stopped walking and was staring straight ahead.

Amy turned to look to see wht had caught his attention. She just saw some kids standing by the lockers. She was confused untill she recognized the new girl with the light blue hair. "Hey...isn't that Blaze's cousin? The one we met at the Halloween party? What was her name again?" she turned to look at Mephiles and noticed the dreamy look on his face.

"Her name...is Iceris...Ice for short..." Mephiles mumbled blushing a bit.

Amy looked back over at the pretty girl. "She must be coming here now..." she turned back to look at him but he was nowhere in sight. She giggled smiling a bit, 'Awww...he has a crush on the new girl...that's so cute...' she thought as she got her stuff from her locker.

When lunch time came, she entered the lunch area and headed to the table with Blaze, Ice, Shadow, Mephiles, Knuckles, Silver, and of course Sonic.

"Hey Amy!" Blaze waved, "You remember my cousin Ice right? She just got transferred to this school."

Amy waved back, "Yes I do remember. I hope you like it here Iceris."

Ice smiled, "Just call me Ice please. And I'm sure I will. I've already made some new friends." she looked over at Mephiles who blushed slightly.

Amy smiled as she looked at the table. Shadow seemed bored about to fall asleep. Silver had his arm around Blaze's shoulder. Knuckles was busy tossing grapes up into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. Whenever he missed, he swore, "Damn!"

Amy looked at Sonic. He was staring at his phone flipping it open and close over and over.

"Sonic honey..." Blaze begn, "A watched pot never boils..."

Sonic didn't look up, "huh? Who's boiling a pot Blaze?"

Knuckles chuckled, "heh heh...that's pretty funny...pot...blaze...get it?"

WHACK! Blaze smacked the back of Knuckles' head.

"OW!" Knuckles rubbed the back of his head.

Silver reached his hand across the table, "Sonic...give me the phone..."

"No...she said she would call!" Sonic held onto his phone with both hands. "Maybe it's not working..." he stared at his phone, "Knuckles...call me!"

"What for? You're right here." he tossed up another grape, "DAMN!" it bounced off his nose and rolled under the table.

"To see if my phone is working..." Sonic replied staring at his phone.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Grrrrr...why the fuck should I?" He threw up another grape that came down hitting him in the eye. "OW! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?"

Sonic looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Grrrrr...FINE!" Knuckles growled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sonic's phone.

Sonic's phone rang. He gasped and answered it, "Hello? Sally?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes then smirked. He imitated a girls voice, "Oh Sonikkins...I've missed you so much..."

Sonic blushed madly, "Really? I've missed you too and...HEY!" he just realized it was Knuckles and hung up quickly. His face turned bright red.

Knuckles fell to the ground laughing hard. "Hahahahahahahahahaha...you should have seen your face...hahahahahaha!"

Sonic jumped onto the table. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he growled, "What if she was trying to call me just then?"

Knuckles wiped a tear from his eye, "What are you talking about? She did call you...and you hung up on her...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THAT DOES IT!" He leaped onto Knuckles and they both began rolling around on the ground.

Shadow yawned, "Sonic...why don't you just call her?" He looked at Amy and leaned in closely, "See...this is why I never fall for a girl..." He then put his hand over hers and smirked, "But with you...I might make an exception..." he winked.

Amy's face grew red and she didn't know what to say or do. She finally pulled her hand away and stood up. She pushed Shadow out of her face. "Why must you always act like such a jerk?" She then looked at Sonic and Knuckles still rolling around on the ground. "And you! Sonic the fastest kid in school...if you love her so damn much...THEN CALL HER!" 'What am I saying?' she thought as she ran off. 'Stupid, stupid, why do i hang out with them?' She ran till she came to a Sakura tree. She collapsed to her knees and leaned against it breathing heavily.

"Whoah...who are you running from?" came a familiar voice.

Amy looked up to find Espio sitting on one of the branches above her. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Oh...hello Espio..." she sighed heavily.

"I'm guess this has something to do with Sonic...am I right?" he asked.

Amy sighed again and nodded. "Oh I don't know...maybe it does...maybe it doesn't. I'm just feeling so confused right now."

"Ahhh yes...love can be very confusing...not that I would know of course heh heh." Espio smiled then jumped down and sat next to her. "So tell me...does this have anything to do with Sally?"

Amy blinked a few times then just simply nodded.

Espio nodded, "Ahh yes...the famous Sally..." he then shook his head and tisked, "Poor Sonic...he just doesn't get it that she's just not coming back. She just keeps leading him on...promising him she'll write...that she'll call...that she'll come visit...but she never does."

Amy wiped a tear from her eye, "He must...really love her..."

Espio sighed, "More like a crush I think. You see...when Sonic first came here, he wasn't a very fast runner, not like he is now. Infact...he was the slowest runner at the school. Whenever we ran races during P.E., he always came in last. Thus came the tauntings...the older classmen would tease him calling him Parlouzer the lozer."

Amy gasped, "That's horrible!"

"But a smart girl named Sally, felt sorry for him. Her father is an inventor...he invented some sneakers that supposedly could make you run faster. She gave them to Sonic and told him that with those shoes and some hard training...he would never lose another race. She helped him everyday afterschool train and train to become a faster runner. Untill finally...he did become the faster runner in the school. Thus giving him the nickname Sonic. That's also around the time him and Knuckles met Shadow and Silver."

Amy smiled, "Wow...so that's why he's crazy about her...did they start dating?"

Espio nodded, "Yes...after Sonic began winning races, it built up his confidence to ask her out. They went out a few times and hung out together here at school but you could tell...Sonic cared a lot more for her than she did for him. And then her father sold an invention that made him a lot of money and they moved to a richer neighborhood. She got transferred to a more elite school and slowly...she began writing him less and less and returning his calls less and less. They are no longer together but in his mind...they still are." he sighed and shook his head.

"Wow..." Amy said just as the bell rang for fifth period.

Espio stood up and held his hand out to her. "Well...that's the bell. Are you going to be alright?" he asked after helping her up.

Amy stood and nodded, "Yes...I'll be fine..."

Espio nodded, "Just give him some time Amy...he'll come around." He waved then left for his class.

Amy blushed then went on to class. After fifth period was over she went to her P.E. class. Rouge was standing there with Wave and Fiona. They glared at Amy when she entered the dressing room. Amy tried to avoid their glares when she fell to her knees being tripped. She grabbed her knee and looked up at them, "Why can't you three just leave me alone?"

Rouge laughed, "Ahhhh...what fun would that be?" Wave and Fiona laughed. Amy growled and stood up just to have Rouge push her back down. "I saw you at the lunch table today..." Rouge taunted, "Do you really think Sonic would be interested in a skinny little stick like you when he could have a volumptious creature as myself?" she struck a sexy pose.

Amy looked up at her and growled, "You have the term _creature _correct..."

Rouge hissed and raised up her hand to slap her when she jumped into the air, "OWWW!" she rubbed her ass and turned around to see Blaze's cousin Ice standing there with a wet towel in her hand. Ice snapped the towel a few more times hitting Wave and Fiona in the ass as well. Both girls cried out as well. "HOW DARE YOU?" Rouge cried out just as Ice snapped her towel at her again making a mark on Rouge's face. Rouge grabbed her face and hissed. "MY FACE!" She looked at Ice then turned to Amy and growled under her breath, "Getting your friends to fight your battles for you? You'll pay for that Amy Rose..." she snarled before running outside followed by Wave and Fiona.

Ice reached a hand down to Amy and helped her up. She sat her down on a bench. "Are you alright Amy?" she asked nicely.

Amy looked at her knee and rubbed it, "Yeah...I'm fine. But those three are always messing with me...ever since the first day of school."

Ice laughed, "Well don't worry...they won't be messing with you anymore...I'll make sure of it."

Amy smiled at her and began putting on her P.E. Clothes, "Thank you Ice..."

Ice smiled and got dressed as well. "Hey...that's what friends are for." with that the two girls went out to jog the field.

When school was finally over and the final bell rang, Amy sighed with relief. She walked out of the locker room with Ice when she realized she had to use the bathroom. "I've got to use the restroom Ice, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Ice asked.

Amy smiled, "No...you go on ahead...you don't want to be late for your music lessons." Ice was taking piano classes after school.

Ice gave her a hug, "Okay Amy...see you tomorrow."

Amy waved as she entered the restroom next to the track field.

She had just finished and was washing her hands when the door to the bathroom closed shut. Just as she turned to look, she was tackled to the ground. "OOF!" she landed on her back hitting her head on the ground causing her to black out for a second.

When she came to, she felt a hand covering her mouth and a body ontop of her. "Well...well...well...ain't you a pretty little thing..." came a rough voice.

Amy quickly began to panic when she heard buttons go flying as her blouse was ripped open.

"Today's your lucky day..." he continued, "I'm going to fuck your pretty little pussy..." His one hand stayed on her mouth as the other went up her skirt.

Amy's eyes opened wide in fear. 'Oh god...' she looked up to see an older boy wearing a ski mask. She quickly began kicking her legs and hitting him with her fists trying to get him off of her. Her heart began pounding wildly in her chest. She moved her head back and forth and finally managed to bite his hand.

"OW! YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" he screamed.

Amy took this advantage to scream out for help, "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! IM IN THE RESTROO..." her screaming was cut short when she was socked in the face. Her head was spinning and she began to cry. Her mouth was covered again and she continued trying to fight back as the boy pulled up her skirt. She could hear his belt coming undone and the unzipping of his pants.

"If you're a virgin...heh heh...you won't be for long..." he laughed. Amy kept trying to fight back when the bathroom door slammed open. The next thing she knew, the older boy with the ski mask was knocked off of her and crashed into the wall. She curled up into a ball and began shaking badly.

"Amy...Amy...are you alright? Can you stand?" came a familiar voice.

Amy looked up to see Sonic standing over her. He reached a hand down and helped her to her feet. She stood up weaky and held onto him. She looked over to find the older boy knocked out on the bathroom floor.

He held her close to him, "I was running the tracks when I heard your scream for help. Thank God I decided to run today." He then saw her face, "He hit you?" He growled then opened his phone and called the police. He helped her walk out of the bathroom and sat her on the bench right outside. He removed his jacket and helped her into it. He buttoned it up and then puts his arms around her. When he did that, Amy burst into tears and cried hard.

He sat there and held her untill the police and peramedics arrived. They treated her face as the police asked her and Sonic questions. Then they put the older boy in handcuffs and took him away.

"Come on Ames, I'll take you home." Sonic stood and helped her up. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to his car. He opened the passanger side and helped her in. He closed her door and then got into the drivers side. They sat in silence as he drove her to her house. When they got there, he stopped the car, got out and opened her door for her and helped her out. He then walked with his arm around her shoulder to her porch.

"Amy...if it's alright with you...I'd like to give you a ride home everyday after school...okay?" Sonic looked into her eyes with concern.

Amy looked up at him and simply nodded for she was still very shooken up.

He moved the hair from her eyes and gazed into them before pulling her into his arms. Amy could feel his heart beating very fast. He held her tight. "What if I hadn't have gotten there in time...oh Ames..." He looked down at her and leaned forward bringing his face close to hers.

Amy gasped and her heart began pounding in her chest. He stopped as their lips were very close. He lifted his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Please...stay safe..." he whispered softly. He then released her and ran back to his car. He waved before getting in and driving down the street.

Amy watched him leave before entering her house. She slowly went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She replayed what happened over in her head. She shivered before reaching up and touching her forehead where Sonic had kissed her. She smiled remembering how he held her...as if she was something special. Then she remembered what Espio had said, 'Give him time...he'll come around...' she sighed happily, "Oh Sonic..."

**Well...that's it for chapter 5. Looks like Amy is making more friends which is a good thing. And maybe one day...a boyfriend too. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Please stay tuned for chapter 6, a Christmas special out next week hopefully if all goes well. so please...if you like this story, review it. Thanks again for reading. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy New Year Amy Rose

**Hey everyone...I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. Sorry for the long delay in this chapter but it is finally finished. LOL **

**AMY ROSE**

**IN**

**The High School Years**

**Chapter 5**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR AMY ROSE"**

Every day, since that horrible day when Amy was almost stripped of her virginity, Sonic stuck to his word and gave her a ride home from school. Never fail, he would always wait for her outside of her P.E. class. He would then walk with her to her locker, carry her books to his car, and drive her home. Every day, they would talk about their dreams, their hopes and fears. They would joke and laugh. Sonic would talk about Sally sometimes but Amy was hopeful that one day...he wouldn't talk about her at all. She knew he still had strong feelings for the girl but Amy knew that one day...she would win his heart.

When Christmas break came, Amy got very worried. "Two weeks without Sonic bringing me home...two weeks he can start thinking about Sally again." She was at Creams' house helping her decorate their Christmas tree.

Cream hung up a candy cane then looked at her best friend. "Amy...you worry too much. I mean...has he even kissed you yet?"

Amy blushed and gasped, "NO...not yet. But he has come awefully close. He's hugged me and kissed me on the forehead a few times...but I really think he's just too shy to make the first move."

"Then maybe..." Cream replied as she put the last ornament on the tree, "you have to make the first move for him."

Amy blushed madly, "Anyways...did you get an invitation to Blaze's New Years party?"

Cream nodded then frowned, "Yes, but my mom wont let me go. She says I'm still too young to stay up past midnight."

Amy gasped and hugged her friend, "But it won't be the same without you!"

Cream giggled, "Oh Amy...you know I can't stay awake past eleven. Besides, Blaze and her couzin will be there and I'm sure Sonic will be there too. You never know...New Years Eve is a very magical day. It could be the day that he finally kisses you."

Amy blushed even more and began dazing off into space. "Maybe..."

Christmas had come and gone and Amy received a beautiful silver blue evening gown and matching heels that she couldn't wait to wear to the New Years party. She had also received a pretty crystal bracelet from Cream. Amy counted the days till the night of the party.

Finally it was New Years Eve and Amy was so nervous as she got dressed. She put on her gown and shoes and took extra care with her hair. She decided to put long curls in her hair to give it a more elegant and grown up look.

Just as she finished putting of her lip gloss, the door bell rang. "I GOT IT!" she called out as she went downstairs and opened the front door.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sonic standing on her porch with a small box in his hand. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I uhmm...was on my way to the party and uhm... I just thought you might need a ride."

Amy was stunned at first unable to speak. Finally she found her voice, "Uhm yeah...sure..that would be really nice of you. Let me just grab my coat." She stepped back inside, grabbed her coat, took a deap breath to calm her racing heart and stepped back outside.

Sonic smiled and handed her the small gift he had in his hand. "Sorry for the delay but Merry Christmas Amy."

Amy took the small gift as her heart began pounding in her chest. "Oh Sonic...you shouldn't have..."

Sonic smiled, "Open it." Amy's hands were shaking so badly she could barely unwrap it. Finally she managed to open the box. She gasped when she pulled out a silver chain. At the end of the chain was a silver heart with a small diamond on it. Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

Sonic smiled, "Here...let me help you with that." He took it gently from her hands as Amy turned around and lifted her long curls. "I had bought it for Sally and was going to give it to her for Christmas but she couldnt make it down this year." He said as he put it around her neck. "I was going to return it, but then...I thought of you." He said as he clasped it together.

Amy's heart dropped. 'So...this was originally a gift for Sally. Oh well...it was still sweet that he had thought of me. It's better than nothing I suppose.' she felt chills run across her body as his hands touched her skin.

Amy swallowed and turned around. Sonic smiled brightly. "I knew it would look nice on you."

Amy blushed, "Thank you." She walked with him to the car and got in after he opened the door for her. He then walked around and got in the drivers side. He sat there looking at her for a few minutes not saying a word. Amy glared at him and blushed again, "What's wrong?"

Sonic shook his head, "Nothing...you just look...amazing tonight."

Amy blushed madly, "Thank you..." she swallowed nervously, "So do you."

Soon they were driving down the road towards Blaze's house. They rode in silence with Sonic keeping his eyes on the road and Amy looking at her necklace. Finally, they arrived and Sonic parked the car infront of Blaze's house and walked with her up to the front porch. He rang the doorbell.

Ice answered the door, "Amy...Sonic...you made it! Come on inside. Everybody is here already."

They entered and Amy looked around. The house was decorated in silver and gold. Star cutouts hung from the ceiling.

Amy walked around till she found where the dance floor was set up. She saw Ice and Mephiles slow dancing together and smiled. "So they are together now?" she asked Blaze.

Blaze smiled and nodded, "Yes...he finally got the nerve to ask her out. They make such a cute couple...don't you think?"

Amy nodded, "Yes they do. Don't you think so Sonic? Sonic?" she turned to find him in the corner next to the snack table talking to Shadow and Silver.

Blaze laughed, "Oh it never takes Sonic long to find the snack table. So...the two of you came together huh?"

Amy blushed slightly, "Yes, he stopped by my house on the way here."

"Well that was nice of him." Blaze looking at Amy and smiled, "What a pretty necklace you are wearing. Did you get it for Christmas?" she asked.

Amy blushed more and fingered it. "Oh this? Uhm...Sonic gave it to me."

Blaze smiled, "Really? He must really like you then."

Amy blushed madly, "Well...it was originally a gift to Sally but since she couldn't make it down...he gave it to me. I still think it was nice of him to think of me..."

Blaze nodded, "Yes it was." she looked over at Sonic and sighed. "Poor guy...he just can't see that Sally has moved on. But maybe..." she turned back to Amy. "Someone else is slowly capturing his heart."

Amy felt her heart speed up, "Do you really think so? Err...I mean...who?"

Blaze laughed again, "Oh Amy...you're priceless. Now if you will please excuse me, I need to pry Silver from the snack table and onto the dance floor. Enjoy the party."

Amy watched Blaze walk away and thought about what she said. 'Could I really be slowly capturing his heart? Or is he just being nice..' Her thoughts were broken when Big ran past her. "Hey Big." she called out to him.

Big stopped and ran back to her. "Hey Amy, you haven't by any chance seen my frog have you? If Blaze finds out I brought Froggy with me...she'll kill me!"

Amy gasped. "Uhm...Big? Don't tell me you actually brought your pet frog to the the party..."

Big looked at her oddly, "Of course I did, Froggy loves parties."

They suddenly heard a splash and a scream. Big smiled, "Escuse me Amy, I think someone just found him. See you later." he took off running towards the sound.

Amy shook her head and laughed. She noticed Sonic had left the snack table and decided to see if she could find him. She soon found herself on the dance floor. Another slow song was playing and couples were dancing. Blaze was dancing with Silver, Ice was dancing with Mephiles, Knuckles was dancing with some girl from school, plus a few other couples she didn't know. But there was no sign of Sonic. 'Oh if only he was slow dancing with me.' she thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around to find Sonic with a big grin on his face, "Hey Ames, why are you standing in the middle of the dance floor by yourself?"

Amy looked around and realized that she was indeed standing in the middle of the dance floor. The lights spun all around her. "I...uh...I...uhm..." 'Oh my god...he must think I'm a complete loser.' she thought.

Sonic cocked his head to the side, "I'm not much of a dancer...but if you like...I could dance with you."

Amy swallowed nervously, "Uhm...okay. I mean...sure...why not."

She put her hands on his shoulders and gulped when she felt his hands holding her waist. Her heart began pounding in her chest. 'I can't believe it...' She thought, 'I'm actually slow dancing with Sonic.'

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Sonics' voice. "So she said she wouldn't be able to make it tonight...but that she would call."

"Huh?" Amy answered having no idea what he was talking about.

Sonic continued talking as they danced. "Sally's a very good dancer you know. Last year, we danced for hours." He laughed then noticed the frown on Amy's face. "Hey...is something wrong?"

"...no..." she shook her head slowly. "Don't you think...we can just dance without talking?" She snapped a little. 'Why does he have to keep talking about her?'

Sonic looked at her for a long time before answering. "Hey Ames...you have tears in your eyes. Did I step on your toes or something?"

'No you big dummy...' she thought, 'STOP TALKING ABOUT SALLY!' she wanted to scream but instead she answered with, "No...Sonic...it's alright. I just uhm...have allergies..." she lied.

"Oh...hey let me help you with that." he reached into his pocket and pulled out some napkins. He handed her one. "Napkins come in handy when you eat a lot of chili dogs." he burst out laughing.

Amy wiped her eyes and found herself laughing along with him. 'Oh Sonic...'

"You have a real pretty laugh Ames, has any one ever told you that before?" Sonic was smiling at her bringing her a little closer to him.

Amy swallowed again, "Uhm...no..." she blushed.

"Well you do. Have I told you how amazing you look this evening?" He smiled gazing into her eyes.

"Uhm...I think...you've mentioned it." Amy blushed even more as her heart began pounding in her chest.

He stared at her for a long time without saying a word. She found him slowly leaning towards her as if he wanted to kiss her. He slowly began closing his eyes. Her heart was beating so hard now she thought it would burst. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. There lips were but inches away when his cell phone rang.

He jumped back and opened his eyes, "Oh...I think that's my phone. Just a second Ames." he removed his hands from her waist and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the number and a big smile spread upon his face. "IT'S HER! Sorry Amy...I need to take this call. Thanks for the dance...see ya." With that, he left Amy standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Tears formed in her eyes again and began running down her cheeks. 'I...I'm such a fool...' she thought as she quickly left the dance floor before anyone could see her cry.

She began looking for a bathroom. 'Why is it...that every time...we get close...something always happens.' Tears continued running down her cheeks as she went down a long hallway. She found a room and entered it.

Inside she found Sonic by himself talking on his cell phone. He had his back to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'Oh great...' She quickly wiped her eyes and was about to leave when something she heard him say stopped her.

"No no...I ...I understand..." Sonic said into his phone. "Well maybe I'll find someone else too..." she could hear the pain in his voice.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand it any longer. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She locked it then turned around. She smiled and began walking slowly towards him. He looked up at her.

"Oh Sonic...I just can't keep this to myself any longer...I love you...and I want you...I want you NOW!" Sonic dropped his phone as Amy slowly unzipped her dress letting it drop off her shoulders revealing her full breasts. Sonic's mouth dropped open as she walked up to him and put her fingers in his hair bringing his face to her chest. Sonic moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to the floor.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy moaned as Sonic began kissing her neck and running his hands over her breasts.

"Amy..." Sonic said as he continued.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy moaned again.

"Amy..."

"Sonic..."

"Uhm...Amy? Are you alright?" Sonic asked as he looked at her.

"Oh yes Sonic...I am now..." Amy cooed.

"Uhm...Ames? Are you feeling ill?" Sonic asked very concernced.

"Huh?" Amy snapped out of it and was quickly pulled out of her fantasy. She looked around her and noticed that she was still leaning up against the door frame.

Sonic was standing right infront of her with a strange look on his face. "I turned around and saw you standing there staring off into space with a strange smile on your face. I kept calling your name but you didn't answer me. I hope you're not getting sick."

Amy blushed madly, "I uhm...I uhhmmm..."

Sonic put his hand to her forehead. "Hmmmm...you don't seem to have a fever but your face is flushed. Perhaps you need some fresh air. Come on...let's go out on the balcony." He took her arm.

"Oh...ok...it is awefully warm in here heh heh..." 'Oh my god..if he knew what I was thinking...' she thought as she allowed him to take her outside.

Once on the balcony, Amy grabbed hold of the railing and took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 'Oh god how embarrassing...' she thought trying not to blush anymore.

Sonic stood next to her and looked up at the sky. "I can't believe the year is already over. Where has the time gone?" He looked at her and noticed her shivering. "Oh Ames, your shivering. Come here." He opened up his coat and she walked into his arms. He wrapped his arms and coat around her. "Is that better?"

Amy nodded swallowing hard, "Y...yes...thank you..."

Inside...the others were counting down the seconds to the new year, "Ten...nine...eight..."

Sonic smiled and whispered in her ear, "It's almost midnight Amy..."

The others continued, "Six...five...four..."

Amy smiled and whispered back, "Yes...it is..."

"Two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted everyone from inside.

Sonic hugged her tight, "Happy New Year Amy..."

Amy hugged him back, "Happy New Year Sonic..." she closed her eyes and Sonic leaned down towards her face. Their lips were but inches away once again when the night sky was lit up by fireworks. They both jumped and looked up at the sky.

"Wow..." Amy blushed, "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Yes...I have..." Sonic replied moving in close again. Amy had no time to respond as Sonic took her face in his hands and brought her lips to meet his in a sweet first kiss.

**So there you have it folks...Amy and Sonic's first kiss. Sorry again for the delay but if you like the story so far...please leave a comment. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
